Lost and Found
by badge744
Summary: Near tragedy introduces Pete to the neice of the Reed's next door neighbor. They hit it off and sparks fly. Though both agree they don't want commitment, they do agree that casual friendship can be both fun and interesting. Where will this friendship go?
1. Chapter 1

Many thanks to the creators of the Adam-12 characters; not only for creating these wonderful subjects, but for sharing them with all of us fans; both readers and writers of Adam-12 fan fiction.

Lost and Found

Chapter 1

The late afternoon rain was falling at a heavy, steady pace, causing streets to flood and yards to turn to mud. Rain had been falling on the greater portion of Los Angeles for two days straight.

Jean Reed had just checked on the dinner in the oven. She was expecting her husband, Jim, a Los Angeles Police Officer, and his partner and best friend, Officer Pete Malloy, to be home for dinner within the hour.

Unbeknownst to both her husband, and to Pete, Jean had invited the next door neighbor, Mrs. Hastings, and her great-niece, Michaela to dinner.

Michaela Sanders, and her business associate, Michael Sanchez, had driven in three days ago, from Colorado, on business. They were staying with her great-aunt Gertrude for two months or possibly longer.

Jean, who was always looking for someone new to fix up Pete with, had decided as soon as she met Michaela that she was someone that would spark Pete's interest. Jean, figuring that Pete would relish the competition, had also invited Michaela's friend, Michael to dinner, but he already had plans to go out with someone that he had met the day after arriving in Los Angeles.

It was nearing four in the afternoon and Jean knew that Jim and Pete would be getting off of work soon so she set the table and then set off to wake Jimmy, their three year son, from his afternoon nap.

Walking quietly into Jimmy's room, Jean spoke softly into the dimness, "Jimmy, honey…it's time to wake up. Daddy and Uncle Pete will be home soon." As she walked closer to the twin-size bed, she could see that the covers were rumpled, but that Jimmy wasn't in the bed.

"Jimmy? Honey, are you in the bathroom?" As she walked down the hall, she could see that the bathroom door was open and no lights were on.

"Jimmy? Are you playing 'hide-and-go-seek' with Mommy?"

No answer.

A little more worried, "Jimmy? Honey, answer Mommy. Jimmy where are you? Jimmy, this isn't funny….Mommy's worried….Jimmy where are you?" By now, Jean's voice had raised several decibels and panic was starting to set in.

Going from room to room frantically, Jean's heart nearly stopped when she reached the utility room and found the door to the side of the house standing open, with the cold afternoon rain blowing in.

"JIMMY!" Jean yelled as she ran through the door and frantically scoured the yard with her eyes, all the while yelling the child's name.

Next door, at Gertrude Hastings' house, Michaela was having tea with her great-aunt and catching her up on family stories, when they heard Jean yelling for little Jimmy.

"Oh my, it sounds like little Jimmy is giving his mother fits!" Gertrude observed.

Instincts kicking in, Michaela rose from her seat and peered out. The sight that met her eyes sent her stomach into a tailspin. Over the years, she had seen too many parents in the same situation that she now observed her great-aunts' neighbor to be in…her child missing, and panic at the unknown settling in.

"Aunt Gertie, call the police and have them dispatched out to the neighbors' house…it sounds like she can't find their little boy." The words barely out of her mouth, Michaela donned her lightweight windbreaker and hurried out the door and over to the Reeds.

"Jean? Jean…is everything okay?" Michaela, fearing that she already knew the answer, asked anyway, "Jean is Jimmy missing?"

Tearfully, Jean looked at Michaela and through the sobbing, Michaela could just make out Jeans' words "I can't find Jimmy….he wasn't in his room after naptime….I checked the house…the door was open….where could he be? JIMMY! JIMMY!"

Grabbing the rain soaked woman, Michaela led her around the front of the house and up onto the porch. Turning toward her she said "Jean, listen to me…he's a curious little boy…he's probably just out playing in the rain puddles. Now, Aunt Gertie is calling the police department. Tell me what he had on and I'll start looking around the neighborhood; you stay here in case he comes back home. It wouldn't do for him to come home and for you not to be here. Is your husband working today?"

"He and Pete should be on their way home, by now…unless they had to work over…but he didn't call to say that he'd be late, so they'll…..OH GOD, where could my baby be?" Jean continued to sob as Gertie came out of her house and over onto the Reeds' porch.

Placing her arms around the distraught woman in front of her, and saying, "Now, now; Jean, you have to calm down. The police are on their way out. We'll find him, don't you worry. Did you tell Mikki what he was wearing?"

Through broken sobs, Michaela was able to get a general description out of Jean. Writing it down on a small notebook paper and then turning to her Aunt Gertie, "Make sure that when the police get here, you give them this and tell them exactly what she told us about finding him gone after his nap. I'm going to start looking around the neighborhood…he can't have gone far on foot, not in this downpour."

Starting with the Reed house, Michaela was quickly down on her hands and knees, peering under the porches and yelling for Jimmy, one house at a time. Several neighbors had come out to see what the ruckus was all about, and were quickly involved in the search as well.

_Meanwhile…._

"I wish this rain would stop!" Jim Reed mused as he maneuvered his little sports car down through the subdivision where he lived.

"Yeah, Jim…I know what you mean. Two days of rain is more than plenty. It wouldn't be so bad if it weren't so heavy…and steady." Pete answered from the passenger seat of Jims' car. And then casting a questioning glance at his partner, "Say, are you sure you don't know what Jean's cooking up? I smell a rat."

"Pete, will you relax…she just wants to welcome Mrs. Hastings' great-niece and her friend to town, and she figured that since you were coming over for dinner, you might like to meet Mikki, too. She's a really nice girl."

"Just how do you know that she's a nice girl? You said yourself that you and Jean only just met this girl a couple of days ago when she arrived at your neighbors'. Two days is hardly enough time to decide if someone is nice or not. I'm surprised at you, Jim."

Jim knew that Pete was just giving him a hard time, and enjoying it, so he paused and gave his answer some thought before saying, "She has to be nice…she's Mrs. Hastings' great-niece. Besides, even if she's only half as sweet as her aunt, you'll be one lucky man if she wants to go out with you."

"Who said anything about asking her out…I'm only coming to dinner because Jean is such a good cook and with being a bachelor, I'm not about to turn down a home cooked meal…even if it means sitting through yours and Jeans' feeble attempts to fix me up. Besides, I haven't seen my godson in awhile…I want to spend some time with him."

"Uh-huh…bottom line is, you're curious about her or you know you wouldn't have accepted the invitation."

Giving his friend the classic 'look', "Mmm-huh…bottom line…Jean's run out of girlfriends to set me up with so now she's needling your neighbors for prospects. When are the two of you going to give up and just let me be a happy bachelor?"

Laughing at his friend, "You know, it wouldn't hurt you to find someone special to settle down with…you know, before you're too set in your ways. Besides, Pete, as public servants, we are ambassadors for the city of Los Angeles…you wouldn't want it to be said that you aren't willing to reach out to out-of-towners and do your part make them feel welcome, now would you?"

"Jim?"

"Yeah?"

"Give me a break, will ya?"

As Jim was turning onto his street, he could see several neighbors, out in the pouring rain, walking up and down and hollering, as they were peering around the houses and up on porches.

"Wonder what's going on?" Pete inquired, as one of Jim's neighbors, recognizing Jim's car, flagged him over.

Jim rolled down his window and was just about to ask what was going on when the gentleman blurted out, "Did you find him yet?"

Giving the man a perplexed look, Jim asked, "Find who?"

"Your boy…that's who everyone is out looking for…he's been missing for little while, now. You mean you didn't know?"

Jim, feeling as if someone had just stabbed him in the heart, floored the accelerator and headed towards his house. The car had barely come to a stop in the Reeds' driveway when both men jumped out and ran up onto the porch and into the house.

The sight that met Pete's eyes would stay with him for a long time to come. Sitting on the couch, sobbing her eyes out, was Jean. Mrs. Hastings, sitting next to her, with her arms around her was trying to offer what little comfort that she could in this time of crisis.

Crossing the room, Jim grabbed Jean by the arms and stood her up, "Jean…talk to me…where's Jimmy? What happened? When did he go missing? Did somebody call the police?" He fired the questions at her fast and furious, not giving her time to answer.

From across the room, "JIM," Pete bellowed. "Calm down and give her time to tell you what's going on." Pete sounded much calmer than what he felt inside. Missing children calls were the worst…and that was when you didn't know the victim.

Time seemed to stand still as Jean tearfully recounted the events of the last half-hour. Mrs. Hastings had provided what little information she could, as well, and also informed them that the police had been notified and on the way. She also gave the written description over to Pete, who immediately went to the phone to call the station. He figured that he could take the report on this end and at least get the description out to the responding unit so they could be out there looking.

Jim was anxious to get out and help search for his son as he quickly headed toward the door. Pete, hot on his heels, reached out and grabbed Jim's arm, "Just where d'ya think you're going?"

"I'm going to go look for my son. He's out there, all alone in this torrential downpour…I've got to find him, Pete." Jim's pain filled, pleading eyes were nearly Pete's undoing. Nodding his head and letting go of Jim's arm, he said "I'll go with you partner; don't worry, we'll find him. Looks like most of the neighbors are out looking, too. Someone's bound to come across him. He couldn't be far away."

"Unless…" Jim couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

"Unless, nothing, Jim. Don't borrow trouble. Right now, all we know is that he wondered off; nothing more, nothing less." Holding onto the hope that it was nothing more than a case of a curious boy wondering off, the older policeman refused to give in to his gut instinct that it could be more than just that.


	2. Chapter 2

Lost and Found

Chapter 2

The two men quickly left the Reed house and began to scour the neighborhood, yelling for Jimmy as they went. Several neighbors were still out and involved in the search.

Pete, looking over at Jim, could see that his friend was nearly at his breaking point with worry. Pete, too, could feel the worry mounting with every passing minute.

"JIMMY?" Jim yelled; and then again "JIMMY?"

"JIMMY!" Pete echoed.

Doing a quick visual scan of the block just west of the Reeds' house, Pete noticed a woman, down on her hands and knees, peering into a storm drain. He could hear her yelling Jimmy's name as she peered in. She then yelled something else into the storm drain; something that he couldn't quite make out before she quickly stood up and waved both arms in their direction, yelling, "I've got him…he's in the storm drain!"

Both men broke into a run, with Pete yelling to one of the neighbors, "Call the fire department and have them send out their rescue unit; tell them there's a little boy stuck in the storm drain." The neighbor quickly headed for his house to place the call.

Mikki, down on hands and knees, was yelling into the storm drain as the men approached. "Jimmy! Honey, it's okay…don't cry. I'm going to come in and get you, okay? Just hold on tight to whatever you're holding onto, honey. Don't let go, okay!"

"Move over Mikki, I need to get to my son." Jim tried to shove the slender, petite young woman out of the way.

Not budging, she stood up to face him and said quietly, "Jim, I can appreciate your worry…but you aren't doing Jimmy any good by panicking." Then looking at Pete, she said, "You; calm him down and keep him topside. He'll never fit down this storm drain, anyway. I'm going to go in and try to find him."

As she was lowering herself into the curbside storm drain, "That water is rising way too fast to waste time waiting on rescue. Get some help and pop the manhole covers off of every manhole on this block and up two blocks on either side; also pop 'em off of the cross street manholes for one block in each direction."

"Get some of the neighbors to block all traffic on these streets with their cars, and then have them kneel over the manholes, arms outstretched into the manhole…if he lets go of whatever he's holding onto, the rushing water in there is going to send him sweeping. We want to give him anything at all to grab onto. Tell them to keep their eyes peeled and grab at anything that looks big enough to be a three-year-old boy. And, mister…if you're a believer…pray."

Pete, used to being the one giving the orders, could only nod his head in understanding as he watched the young woman disappear into the storm drain. He could hear her hollering for Jimmy as he set about carrying out her orders. As he gathered the now milling neighbors and gave them Mikki's instructions, he kept his eyes on Jim, who had since knelt down next to the storm drain, eyes fixated into the blackness of the unknown. Having seen to it that the aforementioned orders were being carried out, Pete knelt down next to his friend to keep vigil in the torrential downpour. Placing a hand on Jim's back, "Jim, he's going to be okay."

Jim, nodding slightly, "I hope you're right, Pete. He loves the water…he's like a little fish when it comes to going to the beach. I just don't know if…"

"Jim, stop it. Don't do this to yourself. Why don't you go back to your house and let Jean know what's going on. I'll stay here and wait for the fire department, or for Mikki to get back here with Jimmy."

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute….can you still hear Mikki talking to him?"

Listening carefully, "Yeah, Jim…I can hear her yelling to him…and I can hear him calling out, too."

Slowly, Jim stood up and headed off in a jog towards his house.

Pete returned his attention to listening to the subjects in the storm drain. He could see the water rushing at a rapid pace and began to pray that Jimmy would be able to hold on until Mikki could get to him.

Suddenly, from down below, he heard Jimmy crying loudly and then the crying grew more distant. At the same time, he heard Mikki yell out "Heads up…he let go….being swept…" Then her voice, too, became distant.

Pete was immediately up on his feet, running and yelling to everyone that Jimmy had lost his hold and was being swept down through the storm drain under the street. He started to pray a little harder at this point.

A moment later, the man at the first manhole yelled out, "I've got him! I've got him!" as he pulled the scared little boy up through the hole, and hugging him tightly.

Pete was at his side in a heartbeat, taking Jimmy and hugging him closely, the whole time trying to see if he was hurt in any way. Jimmy, clinging tightly to Pete, was sobbing uncontrollably. Looking at the man in front of him and nodding his thanks, Pete then asked, "Did you see the woman?"

"No, sorry…I looked away as soon as I got Jimmy out of there. I'll keep watching, though."

"Thanks…I'll be right back; I want to get this little guy home to his parents."

"Go…I'll stay right here and keep watch. Should I try yelling for her?"

"Might not be a bad idea…name's Mikki."

Pete, carrying a now quietly sobbing Jimmy, jogged back to the Reeds' house and barged in through the front door.

Jean and Jim, seeing them, jumped up from the couch "OH Jimmy! Oh, thank God you're all right. Oh my baby boy…Oh...Pete, thank you!"

"Pete, I can't thank you enough" Jim stated.

"Thanks goes to your neighbor…he caught him as he was rushing by with the water flow, just up the block. Mikki hit that right on the cue." Pete said, though he still had a worried look about him.

"Pete? What aren't you telling me?"

"Jim…its Mikki…she hasn't surfaced yet…she should've been right behind him. The neighbors are still watching the manholes for any sign of her."

From across the room, came a nervous gasp. Immediately, Jim was at his neighbors' side, "Don't worry, Mrs. Hastings, we'll find her." Then turning to Jean, he hugged her and Jimmy and said, "We'll be back as soon as we can."

Jean nodded as she watched Jim and Pete head back out into the raging downpour, sending up a silent prayer that Mikki would fare as well as Jimmy had.


	3. Chapter 3

Lost and Found

Chapter 3

Walking over to her neighbor, Jean placed a hand on her shoulder and bid her to come and sit down on the couch. "Don't worry, Mrs. Hastings, they won't quit looking until they find her and bring her back, safely."

Mrs. Hastings only nodded and held her arms out to take Jimmy so that Jean could go and get the little one some dry clothes and a blanket.

Back out on the street, Pete and Jim went from manhole to manhole, hoping that someone had seen Mikki pass by. As they were questioning the neighbors on watch, a young man of about twenty-five ran up to Jim. "Jim, what's going on here?"

"Mike…its Mikki…she's missing in the storm drain under the street."

"She's what?" He couldn't believe that he'd heard correctly.

"My boy, Jimmy, wandered off this afternoon. He fell into the storm drain…Mikki found him and went in after him. Jimmy had been holding on to something, but then he broke loose and was swept up the street. One of the neighbors was able to get him at the manhole up the block…they're still waiting on Mikki to surface."

The man in front of Jim instantly paled, "Jim…she's not a swimmer…if she's away from the sides…"

"C'mon, you can't mean that she'd go in there, knowing the situation, and not being able to swim. She must be comfortable enough with the water to do that. Nobody's going to go into water, over their head, unless they know that they can safely catch what they're chasing."

"Jim, she's chasing ghosts…ghosts that she'll never be able to catch. I'm sure that when she went in, her only concern was for Jimmy…I don't think she cares if she gets out alive or not." Mike responded quietly.

Both men stood there, not quite understanding what Mike meant with that statement, but knowing that it was imperative that they find Mikki, and as quickly as possible, at that.

"Maybe you'd better back up and tell us just exactly what you're talking about, huh?" Pete inquired.

"Uhn-uh…what I'd better do is help out in the search…when we find Mikki, it will be up to her about how much of the past she wants to share…if she wants to share, that is. What's the plan?"

"Well, we've got men covering the manholes for a two block radius up and down this street and a one block radius on the cross streets. That was her idea, by the way…where'd she learn that?"

"Again, it's up to her what she wants to share. Does this storm drain system spill out anywhere nearby?"

Jim, speaking up, "It spills out about a mile and half up the road…do you think she can stay above the water for that far?"

"I don't know…but I've seen her do some pretty amazing things, in spots a lot tougher than this."

"Pete, why don't I head down that way in the car?"

"Yeah, Jim…in the meantime, I'm going to scour the curbside storm drains…just in case she got back to the side somehow."

"C'mon, Mike, you come with me. Pete's got plenty of help out here."

The two got into Jims' sports car and headed up the street and out of sight, leaving Pete to continue the search on his end of the spectrum. The rain had slowed to a light drizzle by this time.

As Pete walked from drain to drain, yelling into each one, he began to fear the worst. Just as he was kneeling down to peer into the last curbside drain on one of the side streets, he nearly jumped out of his skin as Mikki's head popped up and she said "Hey! What took you so long to get here…I could use a hand getting out up out of this drain." Judging by the look on her face, she wasn't any worse for the wear.

Sighing thankfully, Pete reached down and helped the woman climb up through the drain. "They found Jimmy…he's okay…happened just like you said it would…he was being swept up the street and one of the neighbors caught him as he was going by. Good call."

"And he's okay? You're sure that he's okay?" Her voice had a tinge of panic to it.

"Yeah, he's fine. He's home with Jean right now…and your aunt…who, I might add, is worried sick about you, right now."

Nodding her head, she began laughing to herself.

"What's so funny?" Pete asked.

"Me! The way I look right now…literally like a drowned sewer rat! And I was supposed to be meeting one of Jims' friends tonight. Thank goodness that's not going to happen now. I was trying to find a way to back out, but even I couldn't have planned a better excuse if I'd tried! Looking like this, I'd make some first impression, huh?"

Pete chuckled as well, going along with what she was saying and knowing that he was being a bit on the ornery side as he said, "One of Jims' friends, huh? Whose idea was it?"

"Oh, I'm sure it was my aunts' idea, but I'm sure Jean had a hand in it. My aunt's always trying to fix me up with some 'nice young man.' What she doesn't realize is that I am not interested in being 'fixed up' with anyone! She's even tried to push my par…, er, uhm…my co-worker and me together…and in that case, neither one of us was interested…we know way too much about each other to ever be more than just friends."

"So how does Jean play into it?" Pete casually asked.

"As far as Jean being a party to it, from what I understand she's ALWAYS trying to fix Jim's friend up, but according to her, he's absolutely hopeless. Oh, by the way, I'm Michaela Sanders, Mikki for short," the young woman extended her toward Pete, who accepted and shook her hand.

"It's nice meet you, formally, Mikki. I'm Pete Malloy…Jim's friend…you know, the absolutely hopeless one. And, uhm, don't worry, I think you made a positively smashing first impression." He was sporting an adoring smile and a twinkle of orneriness sparkled in his eyes.

Mikki couldn't help but blush as she smiled shyly up at Pete. "Okay, this is awkward in so many ways."

"Oh, I don't think so…I think it's kind of charming, in its' own way."

Still blushing, Mikki just nodded her head, "Uhm…yea, okay…charming…we'll go with that, then."

As Pete studied the young woman a little more closely, he noticed a small gash just at the top edge of her left eyebrow. Reaching out to gingerly touch it, "You're bleeding…did you hit your head?"

"Oh yeah, only about a dozen times…let me tell ya, there are some pretty nasty obstacles down in those sewers!"

"Well, maybe I'd better run you over to the hospital…you may need a few stitches in that."

Reaching up to touch the injured area for herself, she just shrugged her shoulders and said "Nah, just give me a needle and thread, a mirror, and some good lighting…I'll take care of it myself."

Pete stopped short in his tracks, not sure what to think, until Mikki began to laugh, "I'm kidding, Pete. Just let me get cleaned up and then I'll go willingly to the hospital, okay?"

Grinning at her and thinking, _nice sense of humor…I like that in a woman! _"You've got a deal. Say, how'd you know to look in the storm drain, anyway?" Pete inquired.

Pulling a small tennis shoe out of her pocket, and handing it to Pete, "I found this laying next to it; I figured the odds were good that it belonged to Jimmy's so I knelt down and yelled, and then heard him crying in the distance."

Thinking about how the incident could have turned to tragedy, Pete could only nod his head in understanding. He didn't trust his voice to speak around the lump in his throat, just yet.

The two walked in quiet companionship, back toward the Reed's house. Just as they reached the front porch, Jim and Mike pulled into the driveway. Mike jumped out of the car and ran up to Mikki, swinging her up into a big bear hug and asking her if she was okay. She assured him that she was fine.

Giving her a visual once over, "You're not fine…you're bleeding! You're probably going to need stitches. Let me go ask your aunt where we can find the nearest hospital and then I'll take you over there."

"Relax Mike…Pete has already offered to take me to a real, live emergency room…with doctors and all!"

Looking hurt, "Fine…I see how you are…a better offer comes along and you just rabbit!"

Pete and Jim stood there, on the porch, smiling as they listened to the two chiding each other in a comfortable, friendly manner, with Pete thinking _they have the same easy, friendly way with each other that Jim and I do. They must be pretty close._

"Hey, c'mon, let's get inside and get dried off," Jim said, opening the door.

The living room came alive in a flurry of activity as everyone gathered around, wanting to know if Mikki were okay; what happened; where she ended up coming out at; and a lot of other questions, as well.

After seeing for her self that Jimmy was really okay Mikki answered their questions as quickly as possible and then excused herself so she could go next door and change into dry clothes. Both Mike and Pete insisted on walking her over there. _Oh great! Two mother hens!_ She thought as the threesome walked next door.

Mikki changed into dry clothes, and then Pete, borrowing Jims' car, drove her to Central Receiving to get checked. As it turned out, she didn't need stitches so the doctor just cleaned up the cut and put a bandage on it. Then, once again, sharing a comfortable silence, the two headed back to the Reeds.

_I wonder what she's thinking, _Pete mused to himself as he noticed that she had a far off look in her eyes.

Lost in her own thoughts, Mikki could feel Pete staring at her periodically, _He seems pretty nice…maybe I should ask him out…no, that'd probably be too forward; besides, I've got to concentrate on why I'm out here…I don't need to be sidetracked._


	4. Chapter 4

Lost and Found

Chapter 4

A short while later, after they'd had dinner, Pete, Mikki, Mike and Gertrude were gathered, with Jim and Jean in the Reed's living room, once again. All of the other neighbors had gone home after checking on Jimmy's wellbeing. Jimmy was sitting on Pete's lap, dozing off as Pete and Jim were talking. Gertrude was talking to Jean about Mikki and Mike. Mike and Mikki were over by the fireplace talking quietly…but not so quietly that Pete and Jim couldn't hear the conversation.

"You know, Mikki, from what I heard, you did great out there. Maybe you're ready to go back to your old work with the Bureau…"

Holding up her hand to stop the conversation, Mikki hissed, through clenched teeth, "DON'T, Mike….please…just…don't. One little boy lost and found isn't going to undo the horrors that I see every time I close my eyes at night. It's not going to undo the all of the unspeakable things that I know that those innocent little children have gone through at the hands of some perverted sick psychopath!"

"But you found him…and he's fine…just look at him over there; he's sleeping like nothing ever happened."

Mikki glanced over at Jimmy, sleeping peacefully in Pete's arms, "And I'm really happy that things turned out the way they did, but until I can get passed the past…I can't go on with the future…in my personal life…or in my job. I may never go back to my old job at the Bureau." And then more quietly, "Mike, I want to be able to look at my nieces and nephews and see them as my nieces and nephews…I haven't been able to do that in the last several years. Every child I see, I see as a potential victim. Do you have any idea how difficult it is to walk that path?"

"Mikki, I know…I know it just as well as you do."

"Then why doesn't it affect you like it's affecting me, Mike?" Mikki demanded in a low, strained voice.

"That, I don't know; but what I do know, is that you are good at what you do. Too good to be spending your time going from one school to another, giving out preventative instructions; that job should be left to the cadets. You've got too much experience in the field to not be IN the field. C'mon Mikki…give it another chance…I need my partner back."

Lost deep in thought, Mikki finally looked up at her partner, her best friend, and nodded her head in understanding. "I'll give it a try…but only after we're finished with this two month stint here in L.A….and Mike, I can't make any promises about how it will turn out...so please don't ask me to."

"No Mik, I won't…we'll just take it one day at a time. And yes, we'll finish out the stint here in L.A., don't worry. I know that you are very passionate about finishing what you start."

Pete and Jim, having overheard the conversation, exchanged a question filled glance with one another. Mike, seeing the look on their faces, looked over at Mikki, who nodded her head. Mike walked over to stand near Jim and began to explain to him and to Pete that he and Mikki worked for the FBI, the division specializing in the abduction and recovery of juveniles.

Mikki had walked over to Pete and without speaking, held her arms out to take the sleeping boy from him. "So what are you two doing out here in Los Angeles?" Pete directed to Mike, as he smoothly handed Jimmy off into Mikki's outstretched arms, and then watched her as she silently walked back to the couch, sitting down and gently rocking Jimmy in her lap. He could see that her eyes were shiny with unshed tears. _Maybe I can get her to open up to me…she looks like she needs to talk. _He turned his attention back to Mike who had begun to tell their story.

"About six months ago, Mikki and I were working on a bad case…not that they aren't all bad, to some degree. Anyway, this particular case involved a psycho that got his kicks out of kidnapping and torturing kids…he managed to slip through our fingers to the tune of seven kids; three boys, four girls."

"The last one was a little boy, about your sons' age, Jim. That one had the most tragic outcome of all of them…that's why Mikki was so adamant about finding your son today…those are the ghosts that she's been chasing; the ones that I'm afraid that she'll never be able to catch, although after today, she may be a little closer than even she realizes."

He paused to look over at Mikki before continuing. "She was the first one into the crime scene that day. I was right behind her. What she saw really did a number on her. It was her breaking point. I have never seen anyone implode the way she did that day."

"What'd she do?" Jim asked, not believing that the woman holding his son could be anything but gentle. Pete, who had fixed his sights on the young woman holding Jimmy, was having the same thoughts as his partner.

"It wasn't so much what she did, as it was how she did it. She had the guy cornered, sights dead on aim, to blow his brains out. To look at her, you'd have thought that she was cool as a cucumber, but inside, she was raging out of control." Pete and Jim could see by the look on Mike's face that he was back in the moment.

"Anyway, like I said, she had him cornered, and, he still had his gun, aimed straight for her. It was a brief standoff, but it seemed like an eternity went by. Finally, he laid the gun down by his side…but it was close enough that he could make a grab for it, even knowing that she could easily kill him in the instant that it would take him to aim and shoot at her. At that point, she should have ordered him away from the gun…she didn't though; she turned her back on him, but not far enough to keep him out of her peripheral vision."

"Just as she saw him grab and raise the gun, she turned around and unloaded two rounds straight to his heart. They were so dead on accurate, one right straight through the other, that it wasn't until the coroner did his thing that they found out she put two slugs in him. You see, she wanted him to draw down on her…there was no other way that she could've justifiably shot him, without him making the first move. She wanted to make sure that he could never hurt another child again, and she knew what it would take to make that happen."

"What happened after that?" Pete asked, knowing full well that Jim was wondering the same thing.

"Not what you'd probably expect to happen. She didn't say a word; she just turned around, gave me her gun and her shield and walked out. By the time I cleared the crime scene, she was nowhere to be found. Apparently she walked home, or maybe took a taxi; I don't know…I never asked. Anyway, I tried to get a hold of her for a week. She wouldn't answer her phone, her door, nothing. Our C.O. put her on a one week administrative leave, standard procedure after a shooting."

"The shooting was ruled to be good one, and the following week, she was back, no questions asked. She retrieved her gun and shield from the Captain like nothing ever happened. Two weeks later, I got a new partner after being told that Mikki had asked to be transferred out to another division…crime victim prevention."

"At that point, we still hadn't talked about anything that happened that night. Knowing her the way I do, I knew that she'd never vent on her own; that's not her style. She keeps things bottled up; likes to deal with the emotions by herself. I didn't think that was such a good idea in this case so I went over to her apartment with a six pack, got her drunk and made her spill her guts to me. Turns out, that it wasn't only just what she had seen that spun her out of control; it was the fact that she had lost her self control and appointed herself judge, jury, and executioner, that was tearing her up inside; even over a psychotic sick maniac like that."

"The next day, I put in for a transfer, too. I wasn't leaving my partner, my best friend; not when she needed me the most. You just don't do that."

"The way I figure it, if nothing else, I can help her through this and then if she wants to stay where she's at, that will be her choice. I can always transfer back later. What I can't do, is to leave her to heal on her own…that's not what friends do and it's not what partners do. I'm sure the two of you can relate to that better than anyone else in this room, right now."

Both men nodded, their eyes exchanging unspoken sentiments of 'brotherhood' as they listened to Mike finish his story.

"So, in a nutshell, here we are in L.A., going from one school to another in order to educate the kids about strangers and stranger abduction. We teach them basic survival techniques in case they ever find themselves in a bad situation. It's a nationwide campaign. We have fifteen teams of two that travel all over, two months at a shot, in the larger areas, like here in L.A. We work closely with the local police and sheriff so that we can reach as many kids as possible. I'm sure we'll be hitting your division before long."

For a brief moment, both Pete and Jim sat there in silence, digesting what Mike had just told them, neither one really knowing what to say.

Finally, Jim spoke up, "That sounds like a really helpful program. We need more prevention training out there. Too many people fall victim to situations that could have been avoided if they only knew what to watch out for."

"That's pretty much what the Bureau's line of thinking is, too. That's why they are pushing this program so aggressively. They figure that if they can get the local law enforcement agencies involved, maybe those agencies can take over heading up a program that will go into the schools and teach the prevention."

"So, you and Mikki are the only ones covering the L.A. area, then?" Pete asked.

"Yeah, that's why we are here for two months…and even that may have to be extended; we just won't know until we get into the program and see how it flows. The last thing we want to do is rush through it…we want the kids to get something useful out the program and we want to make sure that we give them ample time to ask questions if they want to. There's a lot of material to cover…not to mention the number of schools in this area."

"Well, maybe the department can help out with that. Our department has a group of auxiliary officers. They work a couple of days a month, helping out with vacation coverage and such. You should get in touch with the Chief and discuss the possibility of using the auxiliary officers." Pete offered.

Thinking about the suggestion for just a short minute, Mike nodded his head and said

"Yeah, that could really work out well. They would really only need to go along and observe a time or two before going out on their own. It certainly would help us out."

About that time, Mikki, who had turned Jimmy over to Jean, walked over and inquired,

"What would help us out?"

"I was just telling Jim and Pete about the assignment that we are on. Their department has an auxiliary group of officers that may be able to help out by going into some of the schools for us."

Mikki's interest was piqued at this bit of news. "Do you think that your police chief might go along with it? The more help we have in spreading the word, the more effective we can be in educating these kids on how not to be victims."

"It's worth a shot at asking him," Jim offered. "Why don't the two of you come down to the station on Monday morning and see about talking to him. Pete and I will still be on the day shift, so maybe we can help you pitch the idea. What d'ya think, partner?" Jim directed to Pete.

"I think there's a good chance that he'll go along with it…after all, anything that we can do to help prevent a crime…"

"Well, Mike…what d'ya say? Shall we make the police department our first stop on Monday?"

"Absolutely!" Checking his watch, "Now, if you three will excuse me, I have to go next door and make a phone call before it gets too much later. I promised Barbara Ann that I would call her by nine-thirty…she agreed to go out with me tomorrow night…you know, after she gets to know me better."

"Barbara Ann?" Mikki inquired. "I thought your date today was with somebody named Cathy."

"It was…but we didn't hit it off so well…but her friend Barbara Ann and I had a lot in common so I asked her out and she said okay."

"You know what, Mike? One of these days, your playboy ways are going to catch up with you in the form of a jealous boyfriend…or a jilted girlfriend! All I have to say to that is…don't come crying to me when you end up getting your nose broken or an eye blackened!"

Mike laughed at her observation and then turning toward Pete, "I understand that you're a bachelor…can you recommend a nice, quiet, cozy romantic spot to take someone on a first date?"

Pete, feeling himself beginning to blush, "Uhm, yeah, I can recommend a few places…" then turning to Mikki, "Better yet, if Mikki will go out with me tomorrow night, I'll just drive over and pick all of you up here. How about it Mikki? Would you like to go out with me tomorrow night…we can act as chaperones for Mike and Barbara Ann."

"Ooh, I don't know about that, Pete…Mike isn't going to want me tagging along on one of his dates…I might say something that would incriminate him…"

"She's right, Pete, I probably wouldn't be comfortable with Mikki along…not to mention, Barbara Ann might be a little uncomfortable with the idea of a double date…especially since she doesn't know any of us…"

Holding up his hand to stave off any further explanation, "Fair enough, Mike. I'll just jot down the names and directions to a few of the uh, more romantic spots for you, then."

_Whew! Dodged that bullet, _thought Mikki.

"So, how about it, Mikki?"

Pulling herself out of her thoughts and realizing Pete was looking at her and expecting an answer. "How about what?"

"Tomorrow night…do you have any plans? Would you like to go out with me?"

Mikki shook her head 'no'; and then shook her head 'yes'.

Pete, looking really perplexed now, "So, 'no' you don't want to go out with me because 'yes' you have plans?" _Or did I ask those two questions in a different order?_

"No, I don't have any plans, and yes, I'd like to go out with you."

"Great! Uh, how about I pick you up at six o'clock? Or I could come over earlier, if you'd like."

"Are you working tomorrow?"

"No, Jim and I are off all weekend."

"Then whatever time works best for you is fine with me. I've got nothing but time on my hands this weekend."

"Five o'clock too early?"

"Five's good…Four's better…Three works, too," she replied, laughing.

By now Pete was laughing along with her and said "It's settled then, we'll just make a whole day and evening out of it; I'll pick you up at one o'clock, for a late lunch, then we'll decide from there what to do. We'll top off the evening with dinner and movie. How's that sound to you?"

"I think that sounds wonderful…I'm looking forward to it." Thinking to herself, _I really am!_

Mike, having heard the exchange as he was waiting for Gertie so that he could walk her home, as well, was surprised that Mikki had agreed to go out with Pete. _I haven't seen her show this much enthusiasm about anything in the last six months, other than these prevention classes. This guy must have really made an impression on her. I just hope he doesn't hurt her._

It was starting to get late, and after Mike and Gertie left to go next door, Mikki looked at her watch and decided that she too, should probably head over to her aunt's house. Pete, having checked his watch, decided that he should probably be getting home, as well….and then he remembered that he had rode home with Jim, leaving his car, with a flat tire, at the station.

"Uh, Jim, I hate to impose, but do you think you could run me home?"

"Sure, Pete; and you know it's not an imposition."

"Jim, I can run Pete home; I don't mind." Mikki interjected.

Seeing the insistent look on her face, Jim didn't even try to argue, he only looked briefly at Pete, who smiled slightly and shrugged his shoulders in a nonchalant way, "Okay…if you don't mind. That'll give me a chance to read Jimmy his bedtime story."

"I just need to run next door and grab my keys; I'll be right back." Mikki said as she headed out through the front door.

Jean anxiously walked up to Pete and asked, "Well?"

Pete rolled his eyes, "Well, what?"

Reaching out and giving Pete a playful slap on the arm, "What do you think of her?"

"Jean…she's nice, okay? Happy enough with that answer?"

"Pete Malloy, I won't be happy until I see to it that you're settled down with a nice woman! You know that Jim and I only want to see you happy."

"Jean, I am happy…I'm a hopelessly, happy…"

Holding up her hand to stop him, Jean laughed and said "Don't say it, Pete….just don't say it."

They could hear Mikki bounding up onto the porch, so the couple walked Pete to the door and bid him goodnight with handshake from Jim and a hug from Jean. "Thanks again, Pete, for all of your help this afternoon." Jim re-iterated for the hundredth time that evening.

Pete just smiled and nodded, then said, "Give my little godson a big hug and kiss goodnight, for me, will ya?"

"We'll do, partner." Jim said as he closed the door after Pete.

Out on the porch, Pete surprised Mikki by reaching for her hand. When she looked up at him with questioning eyes, he stammered out a lame excuse about not wanting her to fall down the steps in the dark. The porch light was on and shining brightly.


	5. Chapter 5

Lost and Found

Chapter 5

Mikki couldn't help but smile to herself; it felt comfortable to be walking hand in hand with this man that she had just met; this was a new experience for her. She'd never felt this secure with a virtual stranger before, and she couldn't explain it, but it just felt 'right'.

When they reached Mikki's car, Pete took the keys from her and unlocked the passenger door and then opened it for her. Looking at him questioningly, "Uhm…did you forget that I'm the one driving?"

"Well, I just thought that maybe after the excitement of the day, you'd like to kick back and relax a little bit on the drive to my place." Pete gave by way of explanation.

"Where do you live…clear out in Timbuktu?"

"It's about a fifteen minute drive. I just thought maybe…"

Mikki let out a small chuckle, "I'll bet you don't let Jim drive the police car, do you?"

_How can she possibly know that just by looking at me? _Pete was wondering. "What gives you that idea?"

"Pete, don't try to snow me…despite my lack of professionalism in some of my more recent judgment calls, I'm a trained observer; I saw the look you gave me earlier today when I was spouting off orders to you…I can tell that you are a man that is used to being in control…and not fond of relinquishing that control to anyone, under any circumstances…especially someone that you don't know and have absolutely no reason to trust."

"Alright, alright…it's your car, do you want to drive?" he asked, extending the keys to Mikki.

Smiling at Pete, Mikki climbed into the passenger seat, "Uhm…no; not particularly. I'm cool with riding shotgun."

Rolling his eyes and closing her door, he rounded the vehicle and got in on the drivers' side. As he was putting the key in the ignition, Mikki asked, "You DO know how to drive a standard, don't you?"

"Yes, I know how to drive a standard! Will you just sit back and relax, now?"

"I dare not relax too much; I need to stay alert so that I know how to get back to Aunt Gerties' house."

"Just relax…I'll write out the return directions for you…there are a couple of one-way streets, so you won't be able to take the same route back."

"Oh, well in that case…" Mikki leaned her head back and closed her eyes…and then popped them open, "I can't relax…I'm used to being the one behind the wheel." She flashed a mischievous smile at Pete, who returned her smile with an equal tenacity.

"Is there a drugstore on the way to your place? Or maybe a supermarket?"

"Yeah, both are on the way…do you need to stop for something?"

"I need to get some aspirin...I forgot to take some before we left."

"I have aspirin at my place if you just need something for a headache."

"Thanks, that'd be great."

After driving for about fifteen minutes, they arrived at Pete's apartment building. Both exited the vehicle and began to walk toward the entrance. Once again, Pete reached out and took Mikki's hand in his and Mikki found herself enjoying the easy companionship that she was sharing with this man beside her.

They entered Pete's apartment and closed the door. Pete then turned toward her, "Do you…uhm…do you have time for a cup of coffee before you have to get back, Mikki?"

"My coach doesn't turn back into a pumpkin for another few hours, yet, so 'yes', coffee would be great, thanks."

Smiling and nodding his head, "Have a seat, I'll go put a pot on to brew."

"Is it okay if I use the restroom?"

"Oh, sure…it's down the hallway, last door on the right. The aspirin is in the medicine cabinet above the sink if you want to grab a couple while you're in there."

"Okay; thanks, Pete."

"Don't mention it." _I wish I could explain why I feel so comfortable with this girl…I mean we just met a few hours ago and I feel like I've known her for a long time. She's so easy to be around._

Pete was quickly pulled from his reverie of thoughts as Mikki came back into the room.

"Did you find the aspirin?"

Holding out her hand to show him the pills, "Yeah, thanks…now, could I possibly trouble you for a glass of water?"

Pete had already pulled a glass out of the cupboard and was filling it with tap water for her. Thanking him, she quickly popped the pills into her mouth and chased them down with a few sips of water. After placing her glass in the sink, Mikki walked back into the living room of the apartment. She glanced around at the few pictures that Pete had displayed. There was one of the Reed Family, one of Pete with Jimmy, and one of Jimmy by himself. There was also a picture of a handsome couple in their early to mid-sixties. Mikki could only guess that these were Pete's parents.

Holding the picture up, "Are these your folks, Pete?"

"Uhm…yeah. That was taken last year."

Looking around the room again, and not noticing any other pictures, Mikki ventured, "You're an only, then?"

"A what?"

"An only…you know, an only child."

"Yes, miss trained observer…I'm an only, my folks are in their mid-sixties, they don't live close by, I'm very close to my partner and his family, and….the coffee's done. How do you take yours?"

Mikki was laughing by now, "Okay," she said, "point taken…I'm just being nosy; I'll sit down and behave myself…and I take my coffee black, please." She walked over and sat down on the sofa.

_Ahh, _Pete thought, _a true coffee drinker!_

Pete smiled at her as he handed the steaming cup to her and then getting his, he came back into the room and sat down next to Mikki on the sofa.

"So, what about you? What's your family story? I, uhm, couldn't help but overhear when you were talking to Mike about nieces and nephews. I take it that you aren't an 'only', as you refer to it.

"No; I have two older sisters and an older brother. They are all married, disgustingly happy in their lives, mind you, and completely have their heads buried in the sand where the evils of the world are concerned."

"You sound a little…I'm not sure what word I'm looking for…a little, uhm…"

"A little critical in my opinion of their grasp on reality, perhaps?"

Pete took a deep breath, looked as if he wanted to say something else, and finally shook his head slightly, "Uhm…yeah…maybe just a little."

"Mmm, I see. Pete, how long have you been a police officer?"

"Just over ten years, why?"

"After ten years, do you have yourself fooled into believing that there is good to be found in all mankind? Do you look at the general public through rose colored glasses? Have you ever just stepped back and thought to yourself 'why?'…why do I do this day in and day out? What difference am I making…when I can't even save the lives of seven innocent little children?" Her voice was becoming low and strained and Pete knew that she was no longer questioning him about his job; she was questioning her own chosen profession. He was left at a loss for words.

Pulling herself out of her thoughts, she fiddled with her cup for moment, and then mumbled "I'm sorry…I, uhm, I didn't mean to zone off like that…it's just that sometimes…it has to come out, you know? I mean, Mike, he's been great, but he's just too close to the situation. You know we've been partners for the better part of the last eight years?"

"Eight years? What'd you do, start with the agency when you were still in diapers?" _She can't be passed her mid-twenties…him, either, come to think about it._

Mikki laughed at his comment and then retorted with, "No…I'd been potty trained for a least three years before they recruited me."

Pete laughed along with her for a moment. "Seriously…how old were you when you signed on?"

"Eighteen…fresh out of high school. Mike graduated the year before and because of his 'youthful' appearance, he was recruited right after graduation. Anyway, after his six months of law enforcement training, he had to go through another three months of specialized agency training. While he was in training, they got a big lead on some guys running drugs through one of the high schools a few counties over. They sent Mike in undercover, but they didn't have anyone else that looked young enough to be a high school student so they asked him if he had any young female friends that would be interested."

"And you volunteered, right?"

A smile spread across Mikki's face, "JUMPED at it, is more like it!"

"What did your family have to say about that?"

"Dad hit the roof; Mom cried for a week 'cause she didn't want anything to happen to me; my two sisters lectured me up one side and down the other; and my brother wanted to kick Mike's carcass for getting me involved in what he referred to as a hair-brained scheme."

"That must have made things difficult for you; difficult to decide what you were going to do."

"Not really…I was eighteen, I knew everything and I was ready to take on the world and all of its' bad guys…no fear, no cares, no commitments to anyone but myself. I packed my suitcase, and signed on the dotted line. The high school stint was my first assignment…and successful, I might add. After it was finished, I went away for my training…I never even told my family where I was going or when I'd be back. Looking back, it wasn't such a bright move on my part; and it definitely wasn't something that I should have put my parents through…they deserved better than that. Not one of my more proud moments."

The two sat quietly, sipping their coffee for a few moments before Pete turned to her, took her cup and his and set them on the coffee table. He then moved a little closer to her and gathered her into his arms, looked into her eyes and said "I don't know just what it is about you, but I feel really comfortable with you…like we've known each other for a lot longer than a few hours."

Returning his gaze, "I know what you mean…I don't usually feel this comfortable with people that I have just met…and I certainly don't make it a habit of taking strange men home…not that you're strange, mind you…I meant strange as in 'strangers', not as in 'weird', strange…does that make sense?"

Pete had to shake the confusion out of his mind before answering, "I think I'd better quit while I'm ahead. Are you hungry? I can fix you a sandwich or something. You didn't eat much at dinner tonight. Even with all of the excitement of the day, Jean really outdid herself with dinner."

"No, thank you…I had an extra helping of sewer water so I'm good for now."

Pete busted out laughing, "That's just disgusting! You should have told them at the hospital; they could've pumped your stomach for you."

"Now who's being disgusting?…Have you ever had your stomach pumped, Pete?"

Shaking his head 'no', "At least not that I am aware of."

"Well, trust me…you're not missing out. I'll take my chances with the sewer water…besides, if it were going to have an ill effect on me, it would have kicked in by now, I would think."

"You're probably right, but just the same, if you start feeling queasy or anything, you should go back to the hospital and have them do something. There are a lot of germs in that sewer."

"Okay, could we talk about something else? It's only going to have an ill-effect on me if I sit here and dwell on it."

"Then maybe this will give you something else to dwell on…" Pete leaned in, and placing his hands on either side of her face, he gently placed a tender kiss on her lips.

Pulling away from a very satisfying kiss after a few seconds, Mikki could feel herself blushing as she shyly looked at Pete before saying in a quiet voice, "I think I like your most recent topic of conversation…maybe we should 'converse' a little more." _I can't believe that I just said that…I really can't believe I let him kiss me…I just met him today…I probably should have decked him one!_

Pete was watching Mikki's face for her reaction and she really caught him off guard with her reaction.

"What the lady asks for, the lady gets…" Pete leaned in once again for a kiss, this one lasting a little longer than the first one.

_I could really lose myself with this man, _thought Mikki, as the kiss came to an end. "Pete?"

"Yeah?"

"I really like you…a lot…but I need you to know that I don't jump into relationships on a whim. I need to take things slow…"

"No pressures, Mikki…and uhm, just so you know, I don't jump into relationships all that easily, either. I, uhm, like to take time nurture a relationship…you know, really get to know the other person."

Mikki shook her head in understanding as Pete gathered her into his arms again, and together they kicked back quietly, just enjoying each other's company and sharing a few more kisses now and then. There was a comfortable, easy feeling between the two.

As they sat there, silently enjoying each other's company, Pete broke the silence with,

"So tell me a little more about yourself."

"Like what?"

"Where are you from; how many nieces and nephews do you have; what do you like to do when you're not at work; I want to know everything that there is to know about Michaela…what's your middle name, by the way?....Sanders."

"You said 'a little more'…you just asked for my life history!"

"I promise that I will reciprocate after you answer the questions that I asked."

"Oh, I know you will…and I have some doozies to ask you!" _Look at him squirm…I am so very rotten!_

Seeing the determined look on her face, Pete began thinking, _maybe telling her that I would reciprocate wasn't such a good idea!_

"Relax, Pete…I'm not going to ask anything that might be incriminating…or embarrassing, for that matter. Feel better now?"

"Uhm…yeah…I think."

"Okay, let's see, in answer to your questions…Denver; three nieces, four nephews; read, bike, camp, hike, archery, dancing, fishing, to dabble in cooking; and my middle name is Lyn."

"You certainly don't mince your words, do you? It's a good thing I remembered what questions I asked, huh?"

"I was just giving you the facts…only what you asked for. Now, my memory isn't quite as good as yours appears to be, so I would like your answers in the form of complete sentences, if you would, please."

Laughing, "You don't ask for much do you? Okay, I'll do my best…throw your most inquisitive questions at me."

"Okay, but one at a time…I need to digest the answers."

Pete rolled his eyes, thinking, _What am I getting myself into?_

"Okay, I've already established that you are an 'only', so you probably don't have any nieces or nephews, except for Jimmy, who I noticed called you 'Uncle Pete', so I am assuming that you are an honorary 'uncle', correct?"

"You're the trained observer and nothing gets by you…yes, I am an honorary uncle…and the little guys' Godfather."

"Oh, that's so sweet! You're his Godfather?"

"Yeah…that was one of the proudest moments of my life…when Jim and Jean asked me to be Jimmy's Godfather. He was only a couple of weeks old when they asked. Jim and I hadn't even been partners for a year yet." Pete's voice was laced with emotion as he spoke of the Reeds, and Mikki could tell by his words, his voice, and the look on his face as he spoke, that he and his partners' family were very close.

_The man has a sensitive side…I like that._

"Have you lived in California all of your life?"

"Yes, for the most part. I was pretty young when we moved here from Seattle. That's where my parents live."

"Would you like to kiss me again?"

A smile spread across Pete's face, _oh she's good, _he thought. "Yes, I would like…" He didn't get to finish his answer, Mikki quickly moved in and claimed his lips with hers, cutting off further talk for the moment.

Pulling out of the satisfying kiss, Mikki was back to the business at hand, while Pete was still reeling from the aggressiveness of the woman sitting beside him. Normally he was used to being the one that 'made the moves' so to speak, and would have been put off by someone being so forward; but for some reason, it didn't bother him at all that Mikki was running the show at her pace.…and a seemingly steady, forward moving pace, at that.

"What do you like to do in your spare time?"

"Believe it or not, we actually have very similar interests. I enjoy fishing, camping, dancing, bowling, reading…kissing…" and this time, Pete leaned in for a kiss. Mikki was only too happy to oblige.

_What is it about this man?…I can't keep my lips off of him_, Mikki thought through the warm, fuzzy feeling that was reeling inside of her.

This time, it was Pete who pulled out the kiss first, "Mikki…just what do you suppose we are accomplishing with all of these questions and answers?"

"I suppose we are laying the groundwork, Pete." She replied softly, running her hands across his chest and giving him a look that spoke volumes.

"The groundwork for what?" He asked in a thick voice. He was mesmerized; and looking into her eyes, he knew that he was having the same effect on her that she was having on him. The moment was intoxicating and he knew that they both wanted so much more than what they had already experienced with each other.

"Groundwork for something that both of us know we want to happen…the only question that remains, is…when?"

"When?"

"Now."

"Right now?"

"Right now."

"Right…now." There were no more words shared as Pete stood up and reached for Mikki's hand. He then led her down the hallway toward the bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Lost and Found

Chapter 6

The early morning sunshine was coming through the window of Pete's bedroom…

Mikki opened her eyes, blinking against the brightness of the early day. Rolling over, she gazed upon the sleeping man next to her. She couldn't explain why she felt this way about him, but she felt very strongly that there was something more to their relationship than just a casual roll in the sack. She felt strongly attracted to this man. She felt comfortable with this man. She felt… _No, I just met him…I can't possibly be falling in love with him…I just met him! This isn't right…this is awkward. What must he think of me?_

Suddenly, Mikki was very upset that she had let herself get so carried away; upset…not regretful, though.

She slowly, quietly slipped out of bed, gathering her clothes as she went toward the bathroom.

Pete, having awoken when Mikki slipped out of bed, was watching the young woman as she gathered her clothing and slipped out of the bedroom. He was sorting through his own thoughts, thoughts that were, unbeknownst to him, mimicking Mikki's thoughts.

_I had better get up and go talk to her…I can't let her leave without saying something…how awkward this is going to be. I hope that she isn't regretting anything…I'm not. I really feel close to her…what is it about her…I feel like I've known her forever…I don't want her to leave…_Slipping out of bed so that he could catch her before she could leave his apartment, he was mildly surprised to hear the shower come on. He threw on some sweatpants and a t-shirt, deciding that he would fix them breakfast; that would give them time to talk about what had happened between them.

Ten minutes later, Mikki emerged, freshly showered, dressed and ready to go back to her aunt's house. She was just about ready to head for the door when Pete intercepted with a freshly brewed cup of coffee in his outstretched hand.

Smiling shyly at him, Mikki took the cup and mumbled "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I've got bacon frying right now; I'll make some eggs and toast to go with it. You'll stay for breakfast, won't you…so we can sit down and talk?" He asked as he led her to the sofa and together they sat down.

Not meeting his gaze, "I don't think there's anything to talk about, Pete…we're both adults, we both knew what we were doing…and I knew when I offered to take you home, where I wanted things to lead. It's not something that I normally do, but I don't regret that it happened... and I hope that you don't either. I hope you don't think that is why I was going to leave without…"

"Mikki…no, that's not what I thought at all." Pete said, as he touched her chin and made her look him in the eyes. He didn't see regret in her eyes; what he saw was a vulnerable shyness; questioning uncertainty; a yearning look that he'd only ever seen in the eyes of someone…in love? _Love? Is that what I'm seeing…? No, this can't be happening…we've only just met…but yet it seems right…no, she's married to her job…the Bureau…she's law enforcement…I can't get involved with her…I should have thought of that before we…_

Watching Pete's expression, which seemed to be changing by the second, Mikki's thoughts were reeling, _What was I thinking? He probably thinks I'm some loose floozy, incapable of self-restraint. According to Jean, he's allergic to romantic commitment…besides, it would never work between us…he's law enforcement…I can't get involved with him…but it seems to right; so comfortable…what was I thinking…_

"Pete", "Mikki", they simultaneously addressed each other.

"You first", "You first", again at the same time.

"Go ahead", "Go ahead", it was like listening to stereo.

Finally, breaking the ice of the moment, they both began to laugh, once again that feeling of 'comfortable companionship' was beginning to seep in and edge out the awkwardness. Quickly Pete jumped in and said, "You, first, Mikki."

Still laughing, "I was just going to tell you that I think the bacon is burning."

"OH!" Pete jumped up from the sofa and hurried to the kitchen, leaving Mikki on the sofa, laughing at his hasty retreat.

A few minutes later, Pete walked back into the living room, holding the skillet of burnt bacon, "You know that date that was supposed to start with a late lunch at 1:00? Well, how about if we start the date with going out to breakfast as soon as I grab a quick shower?"

Mikki rose up off of the sofa and crossed the room to look into the skillet, laughing she said, "If you did this much damage to the bacon, it's a good thing you didn't get to the eggs. Here, I'll take care of this…you go shower." She took the skillet from him and as he turned to head down to the bathroom, he could hear her laughing at his lack of culinary skills as she muttered "Humph…bachelors…thank goodness for t.v. dinners, or they'd all waste away!"

"I heard that!" Pete hollered from the other room.

"Good…'cause it's true! If you're nice to me, I'll teach you how to cook." She retorted, loudly; she heard him laugh just before the shower started running.

A short time later, burnt bacon tossed out and skillet soaking, Mikki was sitting on the couch reading the latest t.v. guide issue as she waited for Pete to finish getting ready. She didn't have to wait long before Pete emerged from the bathroom, freshly showered, shaved and dressed for the day.

Mikki had to advert her gaze and take several deep breaths, thinking, _How can one man look __**that **__good after so little sleep? Whoa…down hormones…you already have one awkward situation brewing with this man…let's not make it two! Let's just cut our losses and hope to salvage what could be a nice friendship. The ball's in his court._

"So…do you need to stop over at your aunts' house before we start our day?"

"Uhm…yeah; I'd like to change clothes and brush my teeth. Do we have time?"

"Sure…uhm, would you mind dropping me off at the station, though…my car is sitting over there with a flat tire. I'll get that changed and then pick you up right after that…okay?" _Or we could stay here….Stop it Peter J.! Things are already a little 'weird' between this girl and you…don't make it worse. She's a nice girl, at least we can maybe be friends…I'd like that…it's up to her, though._

"Sounds good…how'd you get a flat tire, anyway?" Mikki asked as they were leaving Pete's apartment. Once again, he had the keys, and then seeing the look that Mikki cast at him, he gave her a sheepish smile and tossed the keys to her as he went to the passenger side of the car.

"I must have picked up a nail or some glass somewhere along the way…I didn't notice it being low at all, and then when I got off of work yesterday, it was just…flat."

As they drove through the mid-morning traffic, Mikki noticed that Pete kept glancing over at the speedometer; every so often, he would move his right foot and stretch his leg as if pushing on an imaginary brake. Finally, after about six blocks, Mikki pulled over to the curb, put the car in park, shut it off, removed the keys, unbuckled her seatbelt, got out and rounded the car to the passenger door, without saying a word. She then stood there, arms crossed, staring at Pete with a determined look on her face.

Pete, not sure what was wrong, quickly unbuckled and got out of the car, wondering _Uh oh…what did I do? _"Is something wrong, Mikki?" He ventured.

"Nothing that can't be fixed by putting blinders on you…and by removing that imaginary brake pedal from the passenger side of my car! Do realize that for the last six blocks, you have checked my speed at least twenty times, and you've ridden that imaginary brake pedal to the point that I can almost smell the brake drums burning? Here….you drive." Mikki thrust the keys into Pete's hand and then climbed into the passenger seat of her car. She didn't look too happy and Pete was at a loss for what to say.

Pete rounded the car and got in behind the wheel. He wasn't sure if Mikki was really mad or not, but he wasn't about to ask. He made the necessary adjustments, and pulled out into the traffic. After a second or two, he glanced over at Mikki and then laughed out loud…she was sitting in the passenger seat, arms outstretched in front of her, as if holding on to a steering wheel, eyes periodically checking the side mirror. "Don't forget to give it a little gas as we round this next corner, smart aleck…it has a slight incline" he easily shot at her. _I can't believe how good it feels…how natural it feels to spend time with Mikki._

She shot him a smile that went straight to his heart and then she giggled like a shy school girl as she was thinking, _What is wrong with me…I haven't giggled like a school girl since…well, since I was in school! _

"You're not really upset are you?" Pete asked, cutting into her thoughts.

Letting out a burst of laughter, "No, Pete…I was just giving you a hard time. I don't really feel all that comfortable driving in the L.A. traffic just yet and I figured that since traffic is kind of heavy, it would be less hazardous for you to drive than it would be for me."

He flashed at smile at her that lit up his eyes, "Good…I gotta admit, you had me going back there at the curb."

"I'm sorry about that. I guess I should have warned you that I have an ornery side to me and sometimes it just surfaces at will…and I have to admit, around you it seems to want to surface a lot more than it has in the last six months or so."

Pete glanced at her and smiled, ever so slightly, as if she had just embarrassed him a little bit. They both remained quiet for the duration of the trip to the station.

Backing Mikki's car into the space next to his, Pete quickly got out and went around to the passenger side to open Mikki's door for her. He then handed her the keys and gave her directions on how to get back to her aunts' house from the station, which she wrote down as he recited them.

Seeing that she looked slightly hesitant as she was getting into the driver's seat, Pete felt compelled to give her a quick kiss and said, "Just be careful and take it easy…L.A. traffic isn't so bad once you get used to it. I'll get this changed and be over shortly, okay?"

"I'll be fine…as long as your directions are accurate…and nobody does anything stupid…and…."

"And just get out of here before I beat you over there!" he growled in a playful voice.

Pete bent down and peered into the window, giving her another quick peck on the cheek when across the parking lot he heard "Hey, Malloy? Who's the chick that you can't seem to quick kissing in public?"

_Great…just what I needed…to run into Ed Wells of all people! What's he doing here anyway…it's our day off. _Pete turned and waved at Ed, hoping that that friendly gesture would be enough to keep him at bay.

Mikki, sensing Pete's discomfort with the situation, looked through the open window and said "Good luck…I'll see you at Aunt Gertie's house." She then put the car in drive and pulled out of the parking spot, then headed out of the lot and onto the street, leaving Pete to deal with the obnoxious little man that was headed his way.


	7. Chapter 7

Lost and Found

Chapter 7

Pete's directions were right on the money and Mikki made good time getting to her aunt's house. When she got inside, there were two sets of questioning eyes to greet her…Aunt Gerties' and Mikes'.

"Why are you two looking at me like that?" _I'm 26 years old…I shouldn't feel guilty for staying out all night!_ _Besides, I told both of them last night that I might not be home until the wee hours of the morning…surely eight forty-five counts as 'wee.'_

"Mikki…we need to talk about this." This came from Mike.

"Dear, have you had breakfast yet…my goodness you look like you haven't slept a wink." This, from sweet, innocent, Aunt Gertie.

"I…uhm…I gave Pete a ride to the police station this morning to change his flat tire. He'll be over here in a little while and we are going to go to breakfast and then spend the day and evening together."

"Oh…how lovely. He's a sweet man, Mikki. He's a good man…you might want to set your sights on him and get to know him a little better…he's quite a catch…and a real 'looker' at that!" Mikki could've sworn that her aunt was blushing.

"Yes, Aunt Gertie…we got to know each other pretty well last evening. He does seem nice and very sweet…but I think that the two of us are only interested in friendship." With the last part of that sentence she shot a look at Mike that said 'I dare you to try and dispute that!'

As if reading her mind, Mike just smiled at her and held up his hands in surrender, saying "Fair enough…we'll talk if and when you want to…otherwise, I won't hassle you about anything."

Mikki crossed the room and gave her friend a hug, and whispered so that only he could hear, "Thanks, Mike…I really do like him…a lot."

Whispering back, "That's good Mikki…I want to see you happy…and he does seem like a pretty nice guy."

Pulling out of the hug, Mikki said, "So…you and me…we're good with this…right?"

"Yeah, we're good with this…he better not hurt you though…"

"Mike!"

"Okay, okay...I'll behave. Hey, can I have the car if you and Pete are going to spend the day together? I have my date tonight with Barbara Ann."

"Sure, here are the keys."

Mikki then went upstairs to her room to freshen up and change clothes. Having showered at Pete's place, she was ready in a matter of minutes and went downstairs to spend some time with her aunt and Mike before Pete got there.

A half hour later, Pete was standing on Mrs. Hastings' front porch, and was just getting ready to knock on the door when Jim came out onto his front porch and yelled over, "Hey, Partner, you forget which house I live in or what?" Jim stepped off of the porch and went into his neighbors' yard.

Pete, who had come down off of the porch also, met Jim on the lawn. "No, I didn't forget where you lived. I'm here to pick Mikki up for our date today.

"Kind of early for a date, isn't it? Or is it a breakfast date?"

"You know, Jim, you're being kind of nosy, but because you are my partner, and I like you, I'm going to tell you, yes, it's a breakfast date…and it's going to last throughout lunch, dinner and a movie. I promise that I'll have her home at a decent hour so Mrs. Hastings won't take it out on you. Okay?"

Jim, smiling smugly, "So, uh…you really like Mikki, don't ya?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well c'mon, Pete, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that she didn't come home last night…and you're the one that she left with. You do the math."

"Uhm…Jim…are you on retainer by your neighbor to interrogate me, or what? Yes, I like Mikki…a lot, _though I can't let things get out of hand again…we can't ever be more than friends_; and no, she didn't come home last night; but she's and adult and that's her business…besides, how'd you know that she didn't come home? Did her aunt call you and complain about your lecherous partner keeping her niece out all night?" Pete couldn't hide the amusement in his voice.

Jim couldn't help but laugh as he replied, "No, nothing that obvious. Jimmy woke up and wanted a drink of water about four-fifty in the morning. I got him a drink and then out of habit, I re-checked all of the locks and looked out the windows to see if anything was happening in the neighborhood. I didn't see Mikkis' car out front so figured that she was still at your place. Nice bit of police work, wouldn't you say?"

"Well Mr. Detective, how did you know that she didn't come home earlier and that Mike didn't take her car and go somewhere, huh? Answer that one."

"Easy, he and I went out jogging this morning and he said that she didn't come home last night."

Giving his partner 'the look', "You're a regular Sherlock Holmes, you know that, Jim? Now, if you'll excuse me…I have to pick Mikki up for our date. Give Jean and Jimmy a hug for me and I'll see you on Monday." Pete turned and bounded back up the steps onto the front porch and rang the doorbell. _Maybe I should have stopped and picked up some flowers for her, _he thought. _C'mon, Pete, what are you thinking…snap out of it man!_

Mikki opened the door and smiled ear to ear when she saw Pete standing there. "You're really here…for our date? Uhm…come on in, I just need to get my purse and jacket.""

"Why wouldn't I be?" Pete sounded confused by her surprised response to his being there to pick her up like he said that he would be.

"Why wouldn't you be what?"

"Here to pick you up for our date…you weren't kidding when you said you had a short memory, were you?"

"And I wasn't kidding when I said that I have an ornery side, either…don't be so gullible, huh? It doesn't bode well in our line of work. _Our line of work…that's why I can't get any more involved with you than just friends!_

"Mikki, is everything okay…with us, I mean. You seem kind of nervous. I hope that after what we shared together you aren't going to be nervous around me."

"No Pete, it's not that. I saw Jim corner you out there…I'm sorry if the situation was uncomfortable. Mike said that they went jogging this morning and that Jim happened to mention that my car wasn't out front at five o'clock. Does your partner always keep this tight of rein of on you and your affairs?" Then giving him a shy look, "Sorry, Pete…poor choice of wording, there."

"Relax will you? I can handle Jim…and that partner of yours', too, if I have to…although I get the feeling you can keep him in line all by yourself. Am I right?" Then looking over her shoulder, he whispered "Is you aunt here? She's the one that I don't want to have to face this morning."

Mikki had to laugh at the expression on Pete's face as Aunt Gertie came into the living room and saw him at the door. She immediately went to the laced her arm through Pete's and said "Oh Officer Malloy, won't you come in and have a cup of coffee while Mikki finishes getting ready for you."

Pete looked to Mikki to come to the rescue. "Thanks Aunt Gertie, but I'm ready now, and Pete has a lot of activities planned for today and if we are going to make them all, we need to get going." Mikki gave her aunt a hug and kiss on the cheek and then grabbed Pete's hand and gave it a squeeze, "Ready, Pete?"

Shaking his head, he flashed a smile at Aunt Gertie, "Thanks for the offer, Mrs. Hastings, but you heard Mikki, we really should get going."

"Oh that's fine…I have a feeling you'll be around here again soon…we'll have that coffee then…and we'll sit down and have a little talk, too." Aunt Gertie was smiling sweetly at Pete, and Pete was breaking a sweat wanting to get out of there.

Mike came down the stairs and into the living room, "Hey Pete, how's it going?"

"Hi Mike. Everything's good. How are you?"

"I'm good. Hey, I wanted to let you know that I'm taking Barbara Ann to that Italian restaurant that you recommended. That's not where you had planned on taking Mikki, is it?"

"No Mike, I made reservations somewhere else. You and Barbara Ann have fun this evening."

"Thanks…we will. You two have a good time, too." With this statement, he shot Mikki a knowing look.

Mikki jumped in with "We will…now, we really have to get going. Don't wait up for me Aunt Gertie, I have my key. C'mon, Pete." The couple made a hasty retreat through the front door.

"Thanks…I really didn't want to face your aunt this morning."

"Oh quit being so dramatic, Pete; she's a real sweetheart and would never intentionally do or say anything to make you uncomfortable."

"Well, I beg to differ on that, now. Did you see the look that she gave me; not to mention that she wants to sit down and 'have a little talk' the next time I come around. What do you call all of that? Hmm?"

"If it were anyone else, I might call it justifiable evidence; for you, I just call it plain paranoia. The look she gave you was dripping with sugar, nothing more, nothing less. Trust me, she has a soft spot for you…she told me so, herself."

"Just the same, it was awkward, okay. At least give me that."

"Would it help any if I told you that she thinks that I woke up early and drove over to your place this morning so that I could take you to pick up your car? And, that I didn't tell her any different?"

"It would help…but do you think she bought that?"

"No; but if thinking it will help you relax, then think it. Okay?"

Pete just shook his head and chuckled at the look that Mikki was giving him. With that taken care of, Pete and Mikki settled into Pete's car and started their daylong date. Both figured that it would be interesting, but neither one had a clue about what trouble they would find that day.


	8. Chapter 8

Lost and Found

Chapter 8

Pete easily maneuvered through the streets of L.A. as they went from breakfast to the park, from the park to the mall, and then from the mall to local museum. Making small talk, they continued to develop their fast forming friendship, despite the awkwardness of the evening before.

"So, what's next on the agenda?" Pete asked.

"Pete…do we have to be DOING something the entire day? We have gone from one activity to another non-stop; and while it's been fun…it's been exhausting! Why don't we just go back to your place and chill for awhile before dinner? Better yet, why don't we go to the grocery store and get what we need for dinner and I'll give you the first of those cooking lessons that I promised you. What d'ya say?"

Pete, contemplating what she had just said, "What did you have in mind for dinner?"

"Whatever you feel like learning to cook…choose carefully and start slowly, though, 'cause if you're going to learn to cook, it won't do to have you get discouraged."

"Okay, I'll tell you what, here's the deal…I already made reservations for dinner so why don't you give me my first cooking lesson tomorrow afternoon…I'm too tired to learn anything new tonight."

"Deal! Now, can we just go hang out at your place for awhile and just relax? I appreciate that you want to show me all of L.A., but could we at least stretch it out over a period of two or three days?"

Laughing at her exaggeration of his timeline for showing her around L.A. he readily relented, "Fair enough."

Once they arrived back at Pete's apartment, Mikki kicked off her tennis shoes as soon as she entered through the door. "Mind if I make myself comfortable?"

"Not at all, go ahead. Do you want a beer or something else to drink?

"I can only drink beer if you split it with me"

"You can have a whole one all to yourself if you'd like."

"Not if you want me to be able to stand up or make a lick of sense when I talk. Six ounces will put me just about over my legal limit on the breathalyzer."

"You're kidding again, right?"

"Nope. Didn't you hear Mike when he said he brought a six pack over to my place and got me drunk so I'd talk about…well… so I'd talk? What he left out was that the other five are still sitting in the refrigerator back in Denver. I guess I'm not much of drinker."

"You don't say. You know, in your line of work, that surprises me." _Your line of work…you're law enforcement…I should just draw back now…_

"Actually, it surprises me too…it would be only too easy to just drink it all away every night…only trouble is, it always comes back the next morning…along with one granddaddy of a headache." Mikki knew she was letting Pete in on a part of her life that she had kept to herself…had even managed to keep from Mike. She'd kept herself 'dry' for the last six years, other than the one incident with Mike, six months ago…_I don't think I'll share the whole sordid story, just yet._

"Sounds like you've tried it a time or two." _She's comfortable enough to share something else that she's not proud of, but I won't push her for details._

"Yeah, I guess you could say I have…maybe just a time or two. Chalk it up to another one of my, 'not so proud to admit', moments." Mikki's voice had taken on that 'far off' sound.

_What is it about her that just makes me want to hold her…to comfort her…to be close to her? _Pete walked over to her and put his arms around her, leaning in for a kiss. "Why don't we skip the beer and I'll put on a pot of coffee?"

"Yeah…thanks, I think that would be better." _Why isn't he cutting his losses and running the other way?_

"Flip on the television and see if the Dodgers are playing; I'll put the coffee on to brew and then I'll be in."

Mikki quickly found the game on t.v. and then curled up in the corner of the couch, feet tucked up under her, lost in thoughts of Pete and how easy it was to spend time with him. Mike was the only other guy that she'd ever felt this familiar and comfortable around. The only difference was that she'd never had these kinds of feelings for Mike; they truly were just 'friends' in every sense of the word. The times that they had gone out together, they'd gone as friends…mercy dates to stave off the lonely evenings when they weren't dating anyone, or when they were on assignments together. As far any physical aspects of their relationship, there were none.

Pete sat down next to her on the couch and put his arm around her. They watched the game, making small talk while they waited for the coffee to finish brewing. Pete turned toward her and intently watched her for a few seconds as she had her eyes trained on the television. After several seconds, without turning her head, "Pete…quit staring at me…you're giving me a complex."

"I can't help it…Mikki…I…" Pete's voice was thick, the look in his eyes speaking volumes of the things that he wanted to happen. He could see by the look in Mikki's eyes that her thoughts weren't very far off from his.

"Pete…we can't…not again…I want to, though…oh so very much do I want to…but we can't…"

Pulling away slightly, "Mikki…I'm sorry if I…"

"There's nothing to be sorry for…it's not you…it's me, Pete. I can't get let myself get involved with you…or anyone else in this profession, for that matter. You're a police officer; I'm an agent…there's so much uncertainty in both of our jobs. I've only just met you and I'm already to the point where I can't trust myself around you. I want to hold you again; to be close to you, like last night; but, I just can't trust my heart with you. I feel so close to you, so comfortable, so at ease; I've never felt like this with anyone…and especially with someone that I've just met…"

"It's okay Mikki, you don't have to say anything else…we can just be friends…if that's what you want. Or, we can slow things down and see where time leads us. I do feel that we have something special, though and I think you feel it too; something far beyond what we shared last night; where it might lead, I don't know…I'm not exactly crazy about dating someone who carries a gun, either. There's an element of uncertainty when you date a cop…the unthinkable could happen at any moment. That's a big part of the reason I've stayed a bachelor for so long…I don't think I could ever bring myself to put someone I love through the pain and agony of always wondering if…"

"Pete that's exactly how I feel. I mean, what gives me the right to put someone through the agony of getting that two a.m. phone call saying that I've been shot…or worse, that 'I regret to inform you' visit from my commanding officer."

"Sometimes I wonder how the spouses handle it. I guess in some ways, they have to be every bit as tough as we are, only in a different sense."

Mikki took a moment to contemplate what Pete had just said, "I guess that's a good way of putting it. Pete?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you hold me…make love to me?"

Gathering her into his arms, "Are you sure this is what you want, Mikki?"

"Yes, it's what I want…do you?"

"Very much so."

There was no more room for talk between the two as they made their way from the living room to the bedroom. They missed their dinner reservations.


	9. Chapter 9

Lost and Found

Chapter 9

"Hey Beautiful…you want that coffee now?"

"Mmmm…yeah, that sounds good."

Pete rolled out of bed and went to the kitchen for two cups of coffee.

Coming back into the bedroom Pete found Mikki sitting up in bed, under the covers, and propped up against the pillows. Handing Mikki her coffee, Pete carefully climbed back under the covers, propping himself against his pillows as well. They spent a few quiet moments sipping their coffee and enjoying the solitude of the moment.

"You hungry? We missed our dinner reservations. I'll just have to take you out for surf 'n turf another day."

"I could eat something…I seem to have worked up quite an appetite this afternoon…"

"Do you like pizza?"

"Who doesn't? Pepperoni with banana peppers is my favorite, but I can eat anything but anchovies."

"How about we catch a quick shower together and then we'll go out for pizza."

"Do you really think that if we shower together that it will be a quick one?"

"It will have to be a quick one…the hot water heaters in this building are all pretty old and don't work so well. We'll have about five minutes, tops before the water cools down."

"I'm sure we won't mind…"

"My, my, my, but you are a naughty, girl…a beautiful, naughty, girl, at that."

"Baby, it takes two to do the tango…and from what I've experienced with you, you're a helluva good dancer."

"I think we had better get out of this bed before we get sidetracked again." Pete threw the covers back and climbed out of bed, heading for the bathroom. Looking back over his shoulder at Mikki, "Are you coming?"

"I think I had better wait…we'll never get out of the apartment if I go in there with you…not that that would be such a bad thing…but just the same."

"Okay, okay, I'll make it quick so you have some hot water left for your shower and then

we'll go out. Deal?"

"Deal."

A short while later…

"I'm telling you, Mikki, you are going to love this place. Best pizza you ever tasted and the atmosphere is terrific, too!"

"Right now it wouldn't matter if you put pizza sauce on old shoe leather. I'm starved!"

"Pizza sauce on old shoe leather? And you're the gourmet that's going to teach me how to cook? Those t.v. dinners sound more and more appetizing with every passing minute." Mikki had to laugh at the expression on his face and the tone in his voice.

Pulling into the parking lot of the little mom and pop pizza joint, Pete found an empty spot near the door. It was about an hour before the place closed so the majority of the usual crowd had already dissipated. Besides Pete and Mikki, there were two gentlemen sitting at one of the tables in the middle of the room and three other couples scattered about throughout the dining room of the pizza parlor.

"Well if isn't Pete Malloy! How have you been, boy?" This came from Sal, the sixty some year old restaurant owner. "Mama…look who the cat drug in." He directed to his wife, Maggie, a sweet looking gray haired woman of about the same age.

"Officer Malloy, it's so good to see you again…and even better that it's as a customer and not on business. Ever since you boys have been in our area, we've not had nearly the trouble that we used to. Who's your lady friend?"

Pete quickly made the introductions, leaving out the fact that Mikki was in law enforcement as well, and then asked to be seated toward the rear of the restaurant in order to have some privacy. After being seated, they placed their order and then made small talk while they were waiting for their pizza. Within a short time, the three other couples had paid and left. The two men, Pete and Mikki were the only customers left.

Mikki, who had been watching the two men, reached across the table, taking Pete's hands in hers, and leaned in close, as if trying to portray a scene of intimacy. Batting her eyes in a flirty way and speaking very softly so as not to be heard, "Pete, call it paranoia if you want, but I've got a bad feeling about this…see how those two keep looking at the clock and watching the door? I think something's about to go down."

"Just sit tight…I noticed it too; we're probably just over analyzing the…" Suddenly, the two men stood up, both pulling out guns. The first gunman swung around, training his weapon on Pete, "Don't try to be no hero, pig. Get up…I said GET UP! Don't make any sudden moves and you won't have to worry about your little lady having nightmares about your brains scattered all over the place! Am I clear?"

Pete, with his hands up, stood and locked eyes with the gunman, "As a crystal ball."

The second gunman had his weapon trained on the owners, "Alright you two, get over here and sit down…over here, next to the cop's woman. I want all of you where I can keep an eye on you."

"Just what are you planning on doing?" Pete demanded.

"We're planning on getting us some travelling money and a new set of wheels. Now just shut up and quit asking questions. Are you right or left handed, pig?"

"Right. What's that have to do with anything?"

"You'll see. Now I know you off duty pigs carry guns…just for occasions like this one, so how's about you use two fingers, and two fingers only, of your left hand, and take out your gun and slide it over here to me."

"Look, why don't you just let everyone go…then you take what you want and leave. I'll even give you my car keys; my car's right out front."

"Right, like we're going to let everyone go…just like that. What d'ya take us for, stupid? Now, throw down your damn gun before I just shoot you where you stand. NOW!"

_Oh God, Pete, please, just do what they tell you! Don't try to reason with them! _Mikki's nerves were on edge and the little hairs on the back of her neck were at full attention as she watched Pete carry out the given instructions.

"You know, for a pig, you obey as well as well-trained dog. Now get over there next to your girlfriend. You know, she's quite a looker. Too good to be with the likes of a pig."

_I swear, if he calls Pete a 'pig' one more time, I'm going to blow his brains out! _And then,_ Just keep cool, Mikki! You've got the advantage; they don't know you have a gun too._

The second gunman leered at Mikki, "Yeah…she ain't too bad. We could have some fun on the road with that one. Maybe we should take her with us."

_Yeah, over my dead body, asshole!_

Pete, seeing the hate-filled glare that Mikki was flashing at the gunman thought, _Keep cool, Mikki…don't do anything stupid. C'mon, read my mind…as soon as you get chance, pass me your gun so I can take control of the situation; catch 'em off guard._

"Look, you fellas just take the money drawer and leave will ya? We don't want any trouble here. We won't press any charges if they find you…we just want you to…"

"Just shut up, gramps. We'll leave when we're good and ready. You, grandma, get over there and open up that register. Put the dough in a bag and bring it over to me. Nice and slow. You try anything and there won't be no more 'Pop' in the 'Mom & Pop's Pizza'…you got it?"

Maggie nodded at the gunman and made her way over to the register, carrying out his orders to a 'T'. Taking the proffered sack of money, the gunman roughly shoved Maggie back into one of the chairs. She was trying to be brave but was fast losing her composure and beginning to cry.

"Hey, big man…that was really uncalled for."

_Mikki, no! Don't provoke them!_

"What'd you say to me woman?" The second gunman was in Mikki's face in a split second. It was an eternal stare down as the two of them glared at one another, eye to eye; neither one willing to look away.

_Damn it, Mikki…what are you trying to do, get yourself shot! Look away!_

_Trust me Pete, just trust me. _ Trained to observe more than one thing at a time, Mikki knew that the first gunman was concentrating on any sign of activity out in front of the pizza parlor…_time to make my move…Lord, let this work…_

In a flash as quick as lightening, Mikki simultaneously pulled out her gun as she head-butted the second gunman, driving his nose with a sickening force into face. He let out a grunt, and stumbled backwards, dropping his weapon, Pete dove for the gun just as the first gunman swung around and started to raise his gun. By the time he had raised his gun toward Pete, Mikki had already put a strategically placed slug in him. His gun dropped and forgotten, he fell to floor, writhing in pain.

Pete was immediately on the second gunman, using his belt to secure his hands behind his back. He then picked up the second weapon, and using the belt off of the first gunman, he secured his hands behind his back as well, before going to the phone to call for the police and ambulance. The entire time, he was shooting daggers at Mikki, who didn't seem to notice that she had really pissed him off.

Sal was comforting a crying Maggie as the police car pulled up in front of the store a mere two minutes later. Mikki was standing guard over the two prisoners and listening with quiet amusement as they were both trying to pawn off onto each other who's idea it was to rob the pizza parlor to begin with.

The first gunman looked at her, "I can't believe you're a pig, too…I should've known…where there's one, there's bound to be more. Who'd have thought it…you don't look it."

Mikki's voice was low and lethal, as she bent down to speak so that only the prisoners could hear her, "You know, if I hear the word 'pig' come out of your nasty mouth one more time, in any context other than to say something to the effect of 'bacon is made from pigs', I'm going to forget everything I know about professionalism and…"

Pete had walked up to stand next to her; he heard her talking, but couldn't make out the words. His blood pressure was still beating in his ears, his face was red, and his eyes were flashing with anger, as he tapped Mikki on the shoulder, motioning her out of the way so that the officers on the scene could take the prisoners away. He still hadn't said word one to her, and as if it suddenly dawned on her, she took a good look at him, _Oops…I think I may have made Pete a tad bit angry with me._

Flashing him a bright smile, "You think we could take our pizza with us back to your place? I'm still hungry." She watched as his face changed expressions at least a dozen times before he finally said "I'll go ask Sal for a pizza box."

Once they were back in the car, Mikki could tell that the air between them was strained, at best. Mikki was formulating a plan in her mind to head off the intense conversation that Pete was formulating in his mind.

"Are we going back to your place?" She tried to sound mildly curious.

"We're going to the station first. I have to file a supplemental report. You have to explain why one of the prisoners is on his way to the hospital." His voice was flat and matter of fact, void of any inflections whatsoever.

"Pete…"

"Mikki…not now." He growled, holding up his hand to ward off any more talk.

Mikki wasn't having any part of that. _Oh no you don't! You aren't going to just 'dismiss' me until YOU'RE ready to have this talk! _"Then when? You're sitting there looking like you're going to explode any minute."

Pete pulled the car over to the curb. He knew he didn't want to have this confrontation while he was driving. He had anger flashing in his eyes as he turned to her, "Why shouldn't I be angry? Explain that to me, Miss Lone Ranger. You could've been killed back there. That was a stupid move and you know it. Why didn't you slip me your gun, I…"

"WHAT?" Mikki couldn't believe what she was hearing, and she could feel her anger rising to the surface. _Of all of the male chauvinistic things to say! How dare he!_

Both of their voices continued to rise as they verbally sparred back and forth at each other.

"You heard me. You should have slipped your gun over to me. I could have…"

"You could have, what, Pete? You could have handled the situation better? How? Just what would you have done differently? Better yet, when should I have slipped my gun over to you, when they were watching every move you made?"

"There would've been an opportunity at some point if you hadn't decided to…"

_Hello? Were you not in the same room as me? _"They were watching you and every move you made 'cause they knew you were a cop. Bottom line, they considered no one else in that room to be a threat to them; ONLY YOU! I had the element of surprise on my side and I did what I was trained to do…I assessed, formulated, and executed a plan of action in order to defuse the situation!"

"I would've come up with a plan."

"Yeah? Well news flash for ya' cowboy…I had a plan; I had a plan at the ready, and I'm sorry if it upsets you that an opportunity didn't present itself for me to run it by you and get your stamp of approval before I carried out that plan!"

'_Cowboy?' _"But still…"

BUT STILL, NOTHING! If you'd take off those damned male chauvinistic blinders, you'd see that it was a good plan! And not only was it good… it WORKED! So, instead of sitting here, busting my ass about it, you should be driving us to the station so we can get the paperwork done and head back to your apartment. Better yet, so you can take me back to Aunt Gerties' 'cause I'm pretty sure our date is OVER!"

With that said, Mikki flashed him a look that left little doubt in his mind that she was done talking about this.

_Well little miss maverick, you may be finished with this discussion, but I'm not! _"We'll go to the station and then we'll go back to my place…you may think we are finished discussing the situation, but I'm still waiting to have my say!" With that, Pete started the car and pulled out into traffic, continuing the drive to the station in silence. If Mikki thought the air between them was strained before, she was certain of it now.

_Great! I've really blown it with this man, now. Why didn't I just keep my mouth shut and let him stew until it just blew over. Surely at some point he would have realized on his own that I was just doing my job. Arghh! Just another nail in the coffin for why cops shouldn't date cops! But I really would like to explore where our relationship could lead…if I haven't blown it, that is._

_Why did I blow up at her like that? She didn't do anything that I wouldn't have done had the situation been in my favor to do it. She could've been hurt…or worse…I can't think about that…cops shouldn't date cops, bottom line! But I don't know if I can just get her out of my mind; I suppose there's ways of working through everything if two people are willing._

The two rode in strained silence for the remainder of the drive to the station. While there, they said very little to each other; only addressing each other as needed for filling out the paperwork and reports. An hour later, they were back in the car and heading back to Pete's place, once again not speaking.


	10. Chapter 10

Lost and Found

Chapter 10

Pete pulled into his assigned parking space behind his apartment building; he turned off the ignition and glanced over at Mikki sitting silently in the passenger seat. He could feel his blood pressure finally returning to normal and most of the anger that he'd felt earlier was fast dissipating. _I wish it were daylight out. I'd be able to judge her mood by the expression on her face…if I could see her face, that is. I just wish I'd handled that better than I did. I'll be lucky if she even speaks to me again._

Out of her peripheral vision, Mikki caught Pete looking at her, _Well, at least the glare is gone and he's not looking daggers at me anymore. His color looks like it's back to normal…I thought the poor guy was going to stroke out on me for awhile there._

Turning toward Pete, her voice was low and quiet; void of the loud emotion that it held earlier. "Pete?"

"Yeah, Mikki?" Pete's voice also was low and quiet, and now held no anger in the tone.

"What are we doing here? This isn't working out, is it?"

"No Mikki…it's not. It's not that I don't want things to work between us, it's just…I just don't think it can. Somehow I get the feeling that we are a lot alike; headstrong, set in our ways, and used to being in charge."

"I probably couldn't have summed it up better."

"Mmm."

"I want you to know that I don't regret anything, and I do mean ANYTHING, that we shared…and I hope that if nothing else, we can be adult enough about this to at least be friends."

"Mikki, I don't regret anything that happened between us either…except maybe that scene on the way to the station. I'm sorry that I blew up at you like that. It was just uncalled for."

"I think that both of us got a little out of hand. I'm sorry, too, Pete. I…uhm…I'm just sorry, that's all."

"Mikki; Pete" simultaneously.

"You first; You first" at the same time, again.

Mikki jumped in quickly…"I think we've done THIS dance before…You go first this time."

"Where do we go from here? I really do enjoy your company, Mikki. You're pretty special and I can't deny that I feel really close to you. There is a definitely a connection between us…and I don't think that it's just physical."

"I know Pete, I felt at ease with you from the get go. I felt that connection, too…I still do. I just don't know how to get over the hurdle that's in front of us. Let's face it, we can't deny who we are…or what we do for a living…and I don't think that either one of us can put that fact aside…it's going to be there, a constant bump in the road, so to speak."

"So…do you have any suggestions?" _I know what I'd like to suggest, but I would never dream of suggesting it for real._

"As a matter of fact, I do." _But I don't dare let you in on it…you really will think me a loose woman…that is if you don't already! _Mikki, watching Pete's face as best as she could in the dark surroundings, extended her right hand to Pete, saying, "Hi, I'm Michaela Sanders…ALL of my friends call me Mikki."

Laughing, Pete reached out and shook her hand, "Pete Malloy, pleased to make your acquaintance, Mikki…it IS okay if I call you Mikki, isn't it?"

Mikki reached out and placed the palm of her hand gently on his cheek, and around the lump in her throat, her voice low and strained, "I'd be disappointed if you didn't, Pete."

Pete could feel the lump forming in his throat as well as he took Mikki's hand into his and placed a tender kiss on the back of it before lightening the mood with, "I have an ice cold pizza in the back seat. If you'd like to come up to my apartment, we can attempt to heat it in the oven, I don't know how good it will be, but uhm…I'd love to share it with a friend."

"I'd like that too, Pete."

Together they got out of the car and headed up to Pete's apartment, walking side by side in quiet companionship, both thinking that spending time together just seemed so right.

Entering into the dark apartment, Mikki followed behind Pete as he turned on a lamp in the living room and then went into the kitchen to turn on the oven so they could reheat the pizza.

"Like I said, I don't know how good this will be re-heated and I'm not sure how long to put it in for, but it beats eating it cold."

"Put it on 350 degrees for 10 to 15 minutes."

"Sounds like another area that you've had experience in."

Mikki laughed, "Yeah, that's the 'true gourmet' coming out in me."

"Oh…maybe I'll just pass on those cooking lessons, then." Pete replied.

Pete put the pizza in the oven and then took Mikki's hand and led her into the living room; sitting down on the sofa, he pulled her into his lap and put his arms around her.

She was laughing at his silliness as she asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm holding you." _Oh boy, I'd like to be holding you a lot closer right now._

"And…why, exactly, are you holding me?" _Okay, now I'm confused…OH….maybe he's a mind reader._

Pete shrugged his shoulders, "I just thought that if I held you, you'd have to answer the questions that I am going to ask you."

"Pete…we tried that last night; remember where it led…not that I'd object to…"

"I remember…and fondly, at that…but that's not why I wanted to ask you questions." _Geez…this girl's gonna wear me out! NO…we can't go there again!_

"Then why, Pete?" _Just give me a fraction of a hint that that is what you want and I'm there!_

"Because we can't be friends if you don't let me get to know you…the real you. The 'you' that was born 26 years ago, grew up in Denver, rebelled against your family in order to pursue a career that they disapproved of, and whatever else you want to tell me. I just want to get to know you…tell me all about, you."

Mikki gazed into Pete's eyes, then adverting her gaze, "It sounds like you already know quite a bit; you're going to have to be more specific in what you want to know."

"Okay…let's start with hobbies. Do you have any?"

"I like to read; mysteries mostly. I play softball…or at least I did, back in Denver. Mike and I both played on one of bureau teams; he's a good short stop, and I play a mean left center."

Pete gave a her a look of disbelief, "You have to have a pretty good throwing arm to play outfield."

Laughing, Mikki bent her arm and flexed her bicep in a playful manner, "See this shotgun? Well between it and a good cutoff man at short stop…the job gets done."

"I can just imagine." Pete deadpanned at her.

"You doubt?"

"No…not at all; but I would like to see you back up that story. How about you and Mike play pick-up for our departments' team next weekend? We challenge the fire department to a couple of games a month; pack a picnic lunch, head down to the park and make a whole day of it. One of the teams is always short by a guy or two so it'd be great to have you two along."

"Are you sure that the guys on the team, on either team for that matter, are ready to share the field with a female, Pete? The one thing that I have learned over the past eight years, is that some guys…most guys, actually, can be pretty territorial when it comes to things that they consider 'above' a female's capabilities."

"You know, if I didn't know better, I'd think you have a little chip on your shoulder."

"Oh Pete, don't try and play it down…you know that you've probably had the same thoughts at times…go on, admit it!"

"I'll admit that there are just some things that a man CAN do better than a woman can…there's just no getting around it."

"Like what?" Mikki couldn't believe that she was hearing this, especially after the confrontation that they had over the robbery incident. _There's that male chauvinism coming out again!_

"Well….like…like….well, just give me a minute, I'll think of something." _Hopefully something that won't land me in more hot water with this girl!_

"Here, let me help you out with that answer…like burning the re-heating pizza…it smells well done, you want to check it or do you want me to." The look on her face was dead serious, but she punctuated the sentence with a giggle.

Pete easily lifted her in his arms as he stood up, then turned and all but dumped her on the couch before hurrying to the kitchen and pulling open the oven door. "Oooh…how done do you like your cheese?" He hollered, and then realized that she was right next to him.

Mikki had followed him to the kitchen and was standing by his side, looking at the over-baked pizza. The sheepish look on his face was enough to make her think twice about her intended answer so she smiled and said "It looks perfect, Pete."

"Liar." He shot back at her.

Rolling her tongue in her cheek and giving him a look that spoke for itself, she broke into a slow smile, "Shh…I won't tell if you won't."

They ate their slightly overdone pizza as they continued their question and answer session.

"So…tell me about your relationship with Mike." Pete ventured.

"There's really not a lot to tell. Basically we grew up together. He's a year older than I am and was a year ahead of me in school. We lived just down the road from each other, so we rode the bus together all through school. It's one of those friendships that you often only have once in a lifetime. We were nearly inseparable when growing up; and still are for the most part. There's nothing that I can't share with him; nothing that I can't dump on his shoulders; nothing that the two of us wouldn't do for each other. He's been there for me through every special or difficult time I have ever had to deal with; first crush, first date, first broken heart, first…well, let's just say all of the monumental firsts."

_Hmmm? I wonder just how 'there' he was for all of those firsts…just how close are they…or have they been? _"So you two are pretty…close…is that the word you'd use?"

"Oh, definitely." Mikki's answer was quick and easy as she smiled at Pete. She could see a shadow come over his eyes at her answer. "Uhm, Pete…when I said that Mike and I are close, I didn't mean 'close' in how I think that you think I meant close. We are close, close…not CLOSE, close…we share a definite closeness...not like the closeness that you and I shared…that was different close. Does that make any sense?"

Pete shook his head, trying to untangle what Mikki had just said; finally he looked at her with questioning puzzled eyes and asked, "Huh?"

"If you're wondering if we ever…you know…fooled around, well, the answer is 'no.' Mike and I are truly only friends in the very platonic sense of the word. Neither one of us is about to take a chance on ruining our friendship with romantic entanglements; though his parents wouldn't object to it if we did. His mom has been trying to get us to the altar for years, now!"

_It shouldn't matter to me…but why am I relieved to hear that?_ "Listen, Mikki, I'm sorry I pried. It really wasn't any of my business to ask you that."

"That's okay, Pete; after all, what's a few heartfelt confessions between friends, huh?"

He flashed her a smile that lit up his face, and Mikki suddenly found herself at a loss for words as she sat there gazing into Pete's beautiful green eyes. _I could lose myself forever in those eyes of his…No, just stop it, Mikki, it won't ever work._

Pete was holding her gaze as steadfast as she was holding his, and thinking, _If she doesn't stop looking at me like that, we're going to end up doing something that we are both trying to avoid. _Clearing his throat, "How about another piece of pizza…or something else to drink?"

"No thanks, Pete, I'm stuffed…and kind of tired; it's been a long, long day and I probably should be getting back to Aunt Gerties' house. _Ask me to stay…_ Mikki was thinking as she rose off of the couch and went over by the door to grab her tennis shoes and then went back toward the couch.

_I don't think I'm ready for this evening to end…say you want to stay…_ Pete, also rising from the couch, "I'll just put these dishes in the sink and then I'll run you home…if that's what you want."

Mikki dropped her shoes and picked up her plate and glass, "I'll get mine, Pete; you don't need to wait on me."

She followed him to the kitchen, placing her dishes in the sink next to his. As she turned around to head back to the living room, Pete suddenly swept her up into his arms and tenderly placed a kiss on her lips, "Mikki…stay with me tonight; if you want to, that is. I'll understand if…"

Mikki didn't give him a chance to finish his sentence. She placed a tender kiss on his lips and quietly, without looking him in the eyes, lest her own eyes betray her, "I can't, Pete…as much as I want to, I just can't…but I really do want to…"

Suddenly, Pete began to laugh, "Okay, which is it? You do…you don't…It's a fifty- fifty decision."

"I'd say that's pretty good odds, considering." Mikki retorted.

"Considering?"

"Considering that there's a fifty percent chance that I'll stay, and a fifty percent chance that I won't go home tonight."

Deciphering her logic, Pete laughed a little harder and said, "You know, if you ever get caught in a hairy situation, and you're out of ammo…just talk your way out…you'll have the bad guys so confused that they'll willingly give up and cuff themselves."

Mikki looked at him in disbelief, raising her eyebrows at him and finally settling on, "Just shut up and kiss me before I change my mind."

Pete happily obliged her request.


	11. Chapter 11

Lost and Found

Chapter 11

Sometime during the night…

Waking up and checking the bedside clock, Mikki saw that it was three-fifteen in the morning. She lay there, trying to go back to sleep as she listened to the quiet breathing of the man lying on his back, next to her. _Oh Pete, how can this feel so right…yet be so wrong for us? _Feeling a need to hold him, Mikki rolled over on her side and draped an arm over Pete's chest, causing him to slightly awaken.

"You okay?" He asked her in a sleep-fogged voice.

"Yeah…I just woke up for little bit and was just laying here, thinking."

"Mmm…any thoughts I can help ya' out with?" The places that his thoughts were taking him were making him become a little more alert. Turning over on his side so that they were facing each other, he smiled at her and reached out to caress her cheek. _Don't analyze it, Peter J., just enjoy this time with Mikki…everything else will work itself out in time._

"I was just thinking about Monday. You know, going over in my mind how to pitch the request for help to your superiors. Do you really think that they will be open to letting some of the auxiliary officers help us out?"

_You've gotta be kidding me…she's thinking about that! I figured she had other things on her mind…_Letting out a tired yawn, Pete rolled back over onto his back, "Do you always wake up in the middle of the night and plan out your week? Wouldn't getting a good night's sleep be more productive?"

"Probably…if I slept for long periods of time…but I don't. Don't worry about me, you go ahead and get your rest, I'll lay here and think until I doze off again. It won't take that long."

Rolling back onto his side, "Tell you what, turn over and scoot over here, and I'll hold you while you think." Mikki did as Pete bid, and he folded his arms around her. "And to answer your question, I'm pretty sure you won't have any problems getting the brass to co-operate with your program ideas." He waited a moment for a response, before hearing the ever so slight sound of slow, even, breathing.

"Goodnight, Mikki." Pete whispered as he held her close while she slept. Now it was his turn to lay there awake for awhile.

The next morning…

Pete gently sat down on the edge of the bed, next to Mikki. He held the steaming cup of freshly brewed coffee near her face, hoping the aroma would wake her up. It had the desired effect on her and Pete watched as she yawned and stretched herself into the world of awareness. He was enjoying the show immensely and his body was letting him know it. Letting out a small groan, he caressed her bare shoulder, "Here's a cup of coffee for you…I'll save you some hot water." And with that, he stood up and headed for the bathroom, unaware that Mikki watching his retreat with desire filled eyes.

An hour later, both showered and dressed, they were in Pete's car and heading out to breakfast. Afterward, he dropped her off at her aunt's house and then went over to Jim's for a little bit. There had been very little conversation between the two of them in the car; both were lost in their own thoughts of where their relationship was headed.

Knocking on the Reed's door, Pete stood there in quiet thought waiting for an answer. The door opened a minute later, "Pete…come in…what are you doing out this early?" Jean Reed asked her friend.

_Oh great! I can't tell Jean that I just brought Mikki home! _"Uhm…hi Jean. How are you?" Pete gave the woman a quick hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Fine, Pete; you didn't answer my question…what brings you out so early?"

Unable to come up with an explanation that wouldn't incriminate him, he just threw up his hands and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, come, we're just sitting down for breakfast, would you care to join us?

"Uhm, no thank you. Actually Mikki and I just finished having breakfast together."

"Oh, is she over here with you?" Jean was leaning out to look past Pete. "Where is she?"

"She's next door…we already had breakfast…we're back now." Pete knew his answer sounded questionable, and he could feel the heat creeping up his neck, but if Jean noticed anything amiss, she didn't comment, only stepped aside so that he could come in, "How about coffee, at least?"

"That would be great Jean, thanks." Pete followed her to the kitchen and greeted his partner and godson, who were sitting at the table eating pancakes.

Every so often, Jim or Jean would ask a question of Pete, or Jimmy would jabber something to him, but for the most part, Pete stayed relatively quiet, only speaking every now and then as he sipped his fast cooling coffee. _C'mon Jim, I need to talk…give me the opening opportunity._

"Pete, is everything okay? You seem kind of quiet today." Jean ventured, as she was clearing Jim and Jimmy's plates from the table.

Pete flashed her a smile, "Yeah, Jean…I'm fine. Just a little tired this weekend…it was busy week, last week."

Jean raised her eyebrows at him and said "Oh," as she turned on her heel, and walked toward the sink with the soiled plates.

Jim, picking up on Pete's quietness, "Hey Pete, you haven't see how far I've gotten on the pickup truck restoration, have you?"

_Thanks, Jim…I knew you'd come through. _"Uhm, no, I haven't…why don't we go take a look at it. The two partners headed out through the back door and into the garage where the old pickup truck that Jim was fixing up was being kept.

Once inside the garage, Jim wasted no time in questioning Pete. "Okay, Pete; what gives? You were awfully quiet at the table. Did something happen between you and Mikki?" Jim wasn't used to seeing his normally confident and in charge partner, so distant and quiet. If anything, when he was around little Jimmy, he was like a big kid himself, but Jim didn't even see a shadow of that from him today.

Pete threw up his hands in exasperation, "Jim, I…I, uhm…wow, this is harder than I thought…I don't know what it is about your neighbors niece, but I just…well, I just really like her…a lot. We've uhm, been spending a lot of time together, and I just…well, I just think that she and I can't see each other anymore and I just don't know how to tell her. _There, I said it…I don't feel good about it, but at least it's out there now._

Jim gave a half-hearted laugh, "Then tell her, Pete. You are both adults, I'm sure that she can handle hearing what you have to say…unless of course you professed declarations of undying love to her and now you're having buyers' remorse, so to speak."

"No, Jim! It's nothing like that. I didn't profess anything to her, and as for buyers' remorse, as you call it, there's none of that, from either one of us."

"So then what's the problem, Pete? If the two of you enjoy each others' company, and I'm guessing that you do since you seem to be inseparable, why shouldn't you spend time together?"

"I don't know, Jim…I just don't know. I really do enjoy spending time with her, but…"

"But, what, Pete?" Jim was a bit concerned now; this really was not like his friend at all. _This girl has really gotten under his skin…_

"Jim, she's an FBI agent…a cop, Jim; she's a cop…I can't date someone in law enforcement. It just wouldn't work."

"Why not, Pete? Why wouldn't it work…cops get married all of the time."

"Whoa there, partner…nobody said anything about marriage…I'm just talking about dating."

"Okay, so why won't it work out for the two of you to just date each other, and enjoy each other's company…and whatever else you two enjoy together?" The last part was punctuated with a snicker from the younger man.

Pete shot him a nasty look before continuing, "Because…she could get hurt…or worse, that's why it won't work out. She's a chance taker, a maverick, a…."

"A what…a cop, Pete? Is that what you're getting at? You're afraid to get too close to her because you might find yourself out of your own comfort zone, is that it? I mean, as long as you aren't close, if something happens to her, well then you're far enough removed from the situation that it won't affect you any more than it would if it were some other cop from some other division. Sure, you'd be upset at losing a fellow brother, or sister, in this case, but not as upset as you would be if it was someone from your own turf…am I right?"

Pete slowly nodded his head and then just stared at the garage floor for a minute before speaking, "You know what we did last night, Jim?"

_No, but I can probably guess if you're this torn up over your date! _"No, what?"

"We went out for pizza, to Mom & Pops' Pizzeria. We hadn't even been there for barely a half-hour before a couple of gunmen held the place up. It was just us and the owners in there with the gunmen."

"You're kidding? The place got robbed while you were there?" Jim's voice was tinged with disbelief. _Okay, so I didn't see that coming!_

"No, I'm not kidding, Jim. Anyway, they had me nailed as cop and took my off duty weapon. They had no idea about Mikki and she used their ignorance to her advantage and quickly managed to get the upper hand. She made short work of turning the situation around with a surprise head butt to the one, and a well placed round to the other one."

"So it turned out okay, then? Nobody but the gunmen were hurt, right?"

"Yeah. And then I blew up at her on the way back to my place. And she blew up right back. And I really like this woman. And I think she feels the same. And it just can't work out. And I…"

"And that's what's bothering you? That the two of you had a stand off? Pete, I would think that…"

"Jim, it's not the stand off that's bothering me…it's the 'what ifs'; what if her plan had backfired, what if the gunmen would've started shooting at random, what if…what if she'd have been hurt…or worse? Jim, I've already watched one friend die needlessly at the hands of gunman, I don't want to relive that ever; not with another partner, not with a friend, and especially not with someone that I am romantically involved with!"

Jim knew that Pete was thinking back to the partner that he had before Jim came out of the academy. That loss had nearly caused Pete to give up his police career, but the powers that be had seen to it that he had a reason to continue being a police officer; they had teamed him up with a young, eager, fresh out the academy, Jim Reed.

"Have you talked to her about all of this?"

"We've touched on the situation and she pretty much feels the same way…she doesn't want to date someone in law enforcement any more than I do!"

"So then, why are the two of you still seeing each other?"

"Because we enjoy each others' company, that's why."

"Well can't you enjoy each others' company without the complications of dating and romantic involvement? Wouldn't that solve all of the issues at hand? I mean, look at it this way, she's only going to be in L.A. for what, a couple of months. You heard her tell Mike that she'd go back to Denver when this assignment's over and try to settle back into her old job. I'd say that things would end between the two of you at that point, after all, Denver isn't exactly within an hours driving distance."

"I guess you're right…we could just date, as friends, while she's here. Who knows, maybe someday she'll come back to visit her aunt and then we can go out and 'catch up' on where life has taken us. Thanks, Jim…for listening."

"You'll get my bill in the mail. Hey, you want to go to the park with Jean, Jimmy and me? Jean's packing a picnic lunch and we're going to let Jimmy play on the playground and feed the ducks. C'mon, what d'ya say?"

"I say count me in. What time are you heading out?"

"We'll head over there about noon. I figured we set out the picnic blanket over near the pond. You want to ride over with us or just meet us there?"

"I'll just meet you there. What do you want me to bring?"

"Nothing…we invited you, remember."


	12. Chapter 12

Lost and Found

Chapter 12

Meanwhile, at the Hastings house…

Mikki couldn't keep the tears out of her eyes as she sat at the kitchen table talking to Mike, "I'll bet he didn't say two words to me all the way here, this morning."

_Okay, I haven't seen Mikki cry over a guy in a long, long time, she must really like this guy a lot! _"Maybe he just feels the awkwardness of the situation; I mean, after all, the two of you have been dancing around this 'he's law enforcement, she's law enforcement' issue for two days now…but it hasn't seemed to slow down the progressiveness of your relationship, has it?"

Letting out a combination of a sniffle and a giggle, "No, I guess it hasn't; but why do you think he chose today to become so distant?"

"That I don't know, Mikki…you are going to have to ask Pete that question. Maybe it has something to do with the situation from last night…at the pizza place. Maybe it made the dangers of your job just as much a reality to him as the dangers of his job. Whatever the reason, I think that the two of you need to sit down and talk it out."

"We talked a little bit about that…back at his place. Neither one of us is willing to get involved in a relationship with anyone in law enforcement. Besides, I'm only going to be in town for a couple more months and then its back to Denver. I'm not interested in a long distance relationship…and I honestly don't think that he's interested in one either."

"Then don't call it a relationship. Just be friends while you're here. You know, like us…mercy dates for lonely evenings…though I suspect that your dates with Pete end a whole lot differently than any of our dates ever ended." Mike gave her an all-knowing look on that note.

Pursing her lips together and biting the inside of her cheek, "Uhm…yeah…that goes without saying." And then wanting to change the subject, "How'd your date go? Did you have fun?"

"Oh yeah, it was nice…I just got home before you did. I don't think that Aunt Gertie knows that neither one of us came home last night, and I'm sure not gonna tell!"

"Ditto…though if I know her, she already knows!"

Mikki and Mike spent the remainder of the weekend planning a strategy and a presentation to run by the police chief the next morning. They were to meet Pete and Jim at the station just before roll call.

Monday morning…

Monday morning, Mikki and Mike followed Jim to the police station. They parked out front and then entered through the front doors of the building. A few minutes later, Pete came to the door just off of the desk area and motioned for Mikki and Mike to go with him.

"Morning, Pete" they both offered.

Smiling at both of them, with his gaze landing on Mikki and holding hers for a second or two "Good morning. The Chief's going to be a little late this morning so you two are coming to roll call. I think that Sgt. MacDonald is going to have you talk a little bit about the program that you're involved in…and I have to tell you, they're a tough crowd so choose your words carefully."

Mikki was the first to speak up, "Mike's a pro at talking to tough crowds…he'll do fine, I'm sure."

As they walked into the roll call room, they were greeted with twenty pairs of eyes trained on them, and a few catcalls, as well. Mikki could feel her blood beginning to boil at some of the comments that she was hearing. Mike, reading her reactions in her eyes, quietly said, "Just let it go, Mik; just let it go!"

"Hey Malloy…isn't that the chick that you couldn't keep your lips off of out in the parking lot Saturday?" Piped a little, stocky built, blonde officer.

"Can it, Wells!" Pete growled.

"Hey, I just call it like I see it." And then addressing no one in particular, but yet loud enough for everyone to hear, "And I saw Malloy involved in some pretty steady kissing in the…"

"Ed, give it a rest, will ya?" Jim directed towards the blond officer.

In the meantime, Sgt. MacDonald had come into the squad room and boomed, "That will be enough out of all of you. He quickly greeted the newcomers, promising that they would be sharing their plans shortly, and he then invited them to take a seat.

Mike sat down next to Pete; Mikki chose the chair next to the little blond officer. She shot him a look that said 'Don't even give me or Pete an ounce of trouble.'

The occupants in the room listened intently as Sgt. MacDonald read off the reports of the weekend, touching on patterned crimes as well as arrests. When he came to the one about the pizzeria robbery, he paused to glance at Pete, and then continued with the reading of the report. All eyes in the room were suddenly trained on Pete and Mikki, full of questions that they wanted to ask, but dared not to when they saw the looks on their faces.

After several more notes, Sgt. MacDonald turned the floor over to Mike and Mikki. Together they stood up front, introduced themselves, and then Mike went into the explanation of who they were and why they were there. Several of the officers had questions that they asked.

Mikki saw Sgt. MacDonald glancing at the wall clock and guessed that the men should have been out on the streets by then. Holding up her hand she said, "Okay, we'd love to be able to answer all of your questions today, but we really need to speak with your superiors before we know all of the details, ourselves. We'll have an update on the information for you just as soon as we can." And then turning toward Sgt. MacDonald, "Thank you for having us in on such short notice; I hope we haven't held you up too long."

Sgt. MacDonald then released the officers to head out on the streets. Pete walked up next to Mikki, "Sorry about Wells, he can be a real pain sometimes."

"It's okay, he and his kind don't bother me in the least; besides, if Mike and I are going to be working out of here for a few days, I'm sure it won't be my last encounter with him!"

"Just the same, if he gives you any grief, let me know, I'll take care of it."

Frowning at him, "Thanks, but I'm a big girl…I can handle one little obnoxious man if I have to."

Pete gave her a half smile, half smirk look, "Okay…well, I have to get out on the streets, now. Is it okay if I call you later?"

Mikki had been caught off guard by the request and nearly stumbled over her reply of, "Yeah, sure…I'd like that. Aunt Gerties' number is in the phone book."

Nodding his head and smiling at her, Pete turned and walked out of the roll call room, leaving Mikki and Mike with Sgt. MacDonald, who was standing there watching and listening to the whole exchange and thinking _Now that was interesting…wonder what's really going on._

"Excuse me…Sgt. MacDonald, are you okay? You were kind of zoning out there a bit. Did you hear my question?" Mikki was staring at Mac and waiting for him to answer her question.

"I'm sorry…my mind was elsewhere; uhm, what did you ask, Agent Sanders?"

"Okay, first of all, please drop the 'Agent', it's just Mikki, and I asked you where Mike and I should wait for the Chief at?"

"Oh, yes…my office; right this way." Mac led them out of the squad room and down the hall to his office.

An hour later, after making arrangements with the Police Chief, Mike and Mikki were back in the car and headed for their first school assignment. They had arranged to work out of the station the following week. The Chief had given Sgt. MacDonald all of the information to pass along and had also put him in charge of lining up the auxiliary officers that were to help out.

The week passed quickly and the school assignments were going better than Mikki could have even imagined. The kids were eager and full of questions. Even the teachers had jumped on the bandwagon and had encouraged the kids to talk to their parents about what they were learning. Through school communication, Mikki and Mike had received several notes from parents, thanking them for the safety training that they were offering to their young children.

By Thursday, Pete had called Mikki three times during the week, resulting in a dinner date, a bowling excursion, and a date for ice cream, followed by a walk in the park. Difficult as it was for both of them, they managed to steer clear of anything more than friendly companionship, but the upcoming weekend with the picnic and softball game still loomed ahead.


	13. Chapter 13

Lost and Found

Chapter 13

Mid-morning on Friday Pete and Jim were out cruising in their beat and casually discussing the weekend ahead. They had the weekend off and would then begin a seven-day stint on the four to midnight rotation.

"So Pete, are you going to ask Mikki and Mike to the picnic tomorrow. I'm sure we could use Mikes' bat at the plate. I talked to him a little bit this past week and they both play back in Denver. His batting average is way over five hundred and he said that Mikki's is almost at good."

"Actually, I asked her last weekend if she and Mike would like to join us for the picnic and the game."

"And?" Jim inquired.

"And she really never gave me an answer. She told me about playing back home, but before she could say yes or no to this weekend, the pizza was done so we kind of got off the subject after that. I'll give her a call after work and check with her. You don't think that any of the guys, ours or fire department, will have a problem with her wanting to play do you?"

"Hey, if she can hit, run, and field half as well as she takes out two armed robbers, then I don't think anyone will object." Jim joked.

Pete had a quick flashback of the scene at the pizza parlor and chuckled slightly, "If that's the case, I'd say she'll be quite an asset to the team. You know, she really did handle herself pretty well."

"Did you ever tell her that?"

"No…I was too busy accusing her of her being a risk taking lone ranger…maybe I do owe her an apology." The last part of Pete's sentence was uttered more to himself than to Jim.

Beep, beep, beep…

"One Adam-12, Missing juvenile report, 6321 E. Westerly; handle code 2."

Jim picked up the mic and acknowledged, "6321 E. Westerly, One Adam-12 Roger."

The partners rode in silence to the given address. After speaking with the complainant, and getting a description of the child out onto the air, the officers quickly scanned the neighboring yards and found the missing four year old a few houses down, playing on the backyard swing set. They returned the little girl to her grateful mother, and before leaving, they gave the girl a small talk about not wondering off alone.

Back in the squad car, both Pete and Jim were relieved that the call had a happy ending, as so often they did not.

Picking up the mic, Jim relayed the information that the child had been found and then cleared them, along with requesting and being granted code 7, since it was nearing lunchtime. They settled on lunch at the outdoor taco stand. Pulling in and getting out of the squad car, Pete immediately spotted Mikki and Mike getting ready to have lunch there also and they walked over to the table they were sitting out.

Smiling, "Hi" Pete said.

"Hey you two," from Jim.

"Hey Pete, hey Jim; how's it going?" from Mike.

"Hi, Pete. Hi Jim; You two here on business or for lunch?" Mikki added.

"Oh, we're on seven," Jim volunteered, and then seeing the confused looks on both Mikki and Mike's faces, Pete offered "Lunch; we're here for lunch."

"Oh, well go order and you can sit with us then; we just got here a couple of minutes ago ourselves." Mikki said.

Pete looked at Jim, who nodded, and then smiled at Mikki and said, "Alright, be right back." The two placed their orders and then came back to sit down until their orders were ready a few minutes later.

Soon the foursome were making a mess and eating their tacos. The breeziness of the day seemed to add a challenge to the already awkward task, as the taco wrappers kept trying to blow away. It made for some entertaining conversation as they tried to eat, hold their food papers down, and talk all at the same time.

"Mike, are you and Mikki going to come to the game and picnic tomorrow? We could sure use you."

"Well, Jim, I'm game if Mikki is."

They all looked at Mikki, who shot Pete a look that spoke volumes more than she intended, "Oh I wouldn't miss it for the world. I just hope I don't step on any ones ego if I happen to get a hit."

"Okay, little miss 'sassy'…you wanna put your money where your mouth is and make a little wager?" Pete shot back at her.

Thinking, _I'd rather that you be putting your mouth where mines at, but…_"You're on…call me tonight and we'll work out the details." The look that she was giving Pete said that she wanted so much more than a phone call from him that evening.

As if picking up on her vibes, "Why don't I just pick you up for dinner and we'll discuss wagers over desert?"

"What makes you think I WANT desert? Hmmm?"

"Because you seem to have an insatiable sweet tooth!"

"Touché, my dear, touché!"

Suddenly, it dawned on both of them that Jim and Mike were sitting there, swinging their gazes back and forth between the two as if they were watching an intense tennis match. Pete and Mikki could both feel their color rising and quickly turned their attention back to their half-eaten lunch. Jim and Mike exchanged amused smiles with one another and went back to the task at hand.

Fifteen minutes later, the group threw their trash away and parted ways. Jim told Mike that he would get with him after work and let him know all of details about the picnic and game the next day. While the two of them were talking, Pete had walked Mikki over to her car.

Looking a little uncomfortable after their little encounter at the table, Pete ventured "So, uhm, should I still pick you up for dinner tonight…or do you just want me to call you?"

Still reeling from the sexual tension that was flowing between them earlier, Mikki flashed him a smile, saying, "Pick me up…early…and plan on a late night."

Pete's eyes locked with hers, their gazes speaking volumes of unspoken thoughts, "Okay…I think I can handle that."

Jims' voice broke through, breaking the spell between Pete and Mikki, "Pete, we gotta go…211 in progress."

With Jim's words, Pete spun around, saying nothing and ran to the squad car, pulling out onto the street, code three.

Mike and Mikki got into their car and headed back to work as well.


	14. Chapter 14

Lost and Found

Chapter 14

That night…

Pete and Mikki had just left Aunt Gerties' house, "So, where would you like to go for dinner?"

Mikki was looking at Pete with hungry eyes, "Your place."

Pete was watching the road and unaware of the look that Mikki was casting in his direction, "There's nothing to eat at my place. Pick somewhere."

"Your place…we'll start with dessert…after all, you're the one that said I have an INSATIABLE sweet tooth…and I'd venture to guess that your sweet tooth wouldn't object to dessert first, either."

Glancing over at Mikki, Pete nearly missed the stop sign when he saw the look that she was giving him. He quickly turned the car in the direction heading for his place.

Two hours later…

"How about surf 'n turf? I think I can call and get us a table at…"

"No…well…maybe…what else?"

"Italian? I know a really nice little Italian restaurant; romantic…"

"No…well…maybe…what else?"

"Chinese? There's a Chinese buffet not too far…"

"No…well…maybe…what…"

"MIKKI!" Pete practically bellowed.

"What?" She rolled over onto her side, propping up on her elbow and looked at him in disbelief, thinking, _why is he yelling at me?_

Laying on his side, and propped up on his elbow, he gave her an exasperated look, "Just pick something…please…anything…just pick, will ya?"

She glared at him for a few seconds, her glare softening into a slow, mischievous smile, "I want…" she reached out and ran her fingers through the lightly colored, soft, springy hair on his chest, "seconds on dessert."

Locking his gaze with her for a second or two, Pete could feel his body re-awakening to her blatant request. Blowing out an exasperated sigh, he rolled his eyes as he dropped onto his back, exclaiming "You're gonna kill me…is that what your goal is…to exhaust me to the point of death?"

Mikki collapsed into a fit of giggles, and the next thing she knew Pete was tickling her and giving her something to giggle about.

Saturday morning…

"Mikki, you about ready? I told Jim that we'd follow him to the park. We have to get going…the game starts in one hour, and Jim and Jean are ready to leave!" Mike hollered up the stairs.

"Coming…." Mikki ran down the stairs, nearly bowling Mike over at the bottom and gathered up her softball equipment that she had lying by the front door. "Okay, I'm ready now…let's go."

"You're really anxious to get out there on the field, aren't you?" Again, Mike couldn't help but think about how happy Mikki seemed to be these days. She was becoming more and more like her old happy go lucky self each day, and he knew that the time that she was spending with Pete had a lot to do with it.

"Oh, you know it! I hadn't realized how much I'd missed playing until Pete and Jim asked us if we wanted to tag along!"

"Yeah, well, just go easy on them, will ya? After all, they have a pre-conceived notion of how a girl would be at playing sports…try not to blow their disillusions completely out of the water on the first time out, huh?"

"Look, Mike, I'm promise not to hot dog it, or embarrass you; I also promise not to hurt any one…intentionally…but, I am not about to hold back on my abilities just so I don't hurt anybody's egotistical ideas about women and sports, either. Deal?"

Mike reached out and gave her friendly slap on the rear, "Deal! Now let's go."

They followed the Reeds over to Griffith Park. Parking next to Pete's blue ragtop, they made quick work of unloading the several covered dishes and the five-gallon cooler of lemonade that they had brought along. Having seen them drive up, Pete came over to help them carry everything over to the picnic area. He and Jim both then walked back with them to get their softball equipment.

"You brought your own bat and glove, too?" He asked, incredulously.

"Well…yeah. Don't you have a favorite bat that you use when you play softball?" Mikki asked.

"I do…but I live local…I don't take it when I go away anywhere."

"Pete, if I were on vacation, I wouldn't have it with me…I'm not, though. Remember…I have a job, and this is where my job has brought me, therefore, this is where I have brought my possessions."

"But I thought that you weren't going to be out here for very long." Jim stated.

"No, but while I am here, I'm not putting my personal life up on the hold shelf until I get back to Denver." And then swinging in a batting motion, "I gotta keep up on my batting skills, you know; after all, the guys on my team back home need me."

Mike jumped in, "So, who do we get to play for, any idea?"

Pete had talked with some of the guys from both teams, feeling them out on the idea of having a girl on their side, and found that the fire department guys were a lot more receptive to Mikki on their team than were the guys from the police department. "Well, each team is short a man…uhm, I mean a player, so we flipped a coin and Mikki, you'll be with the Fire Fellas and Mike, you're with us, the Beat Boys."

Mikki and Mike exchanged looks and started laughing out loud.

"What's so funny?" Jim asked.

Mike was the first to regain his composure, and while Mikki still let out a snicker every few steps, "Tell us that you don't really wear t-shirts with those names printed on them? Better yet, tell us that WE don't have to wear t-shirts with those names…please!" Composure gone, he and Mikki started laughing all over again.

"What's wrong with the names…the wives' auxiliaries got together and picked the team names." Pete offered.

This time it was Mikki who regained her composure first, "Oh…how sw..swe..sweet! The Fire Fellas and the Beat Boys…they sound like fan club names for little teenie-bopping groupies!" And once again she and Mike couldn't contain themselves.

Watching and listening to the partners, Jim finally turned to Pete and said, "You know, when you actually hear someone outside of the departments saying it, the names that our wives picked do sound kind of funny."

They started laughing along with Mike and Mikki, as Pete said, "Yeah…but at least I can't get blamed for any of it…I don't have a wife!"

The four walked up to the picnic table, laughing uncontrollably, "What's so funny?" Jean inquired. None of them could stop laughing long enough to say anything coherent and the situation didn't remedy itself when Sgt. MacDonald along with Capt. Stanley from the Fire Department came up to them and handed them each their respective t-shirt.

Finally, Pete settled down enough to make the necessary introductions between Hank Stanley and the two newcomers. He then told Mikki good luck, she'd need it. She wasn't sure if he meant with the team, or good luck playing the game.

Before starting the game, both teams shook hands and wished each other luck. As everyone else was going back to the dugouts or out onto the field, Mike and Mikki began their pre-game routine of high-fiving, low-fiving, and hip bumping, rounded out with a quick swat on the butt for good luck. The entire seven-second routine was topped off by each one simultaneously shouting their respective team name, punctuated by a 'hoo-rah'.

All eyes were on them as they casually walked back to the dugouts as if they had just performed the most normal thing in the world.

"Hey Malloy…does she perform moves like that for you, too?" Ed Wells had started in already, and Mikki gave the little man on the pitchers' mound a look that said 'take a hike.' Pete was glaring at him from behind home plate.

"Enough, Wells!" Mac ordered.

"Sorry, Mac…just trying to loosen the team up a little…you know, none of us are used to playing with a girl…"

Before he could finish the sentence, Mikki piped in from the dugout, "You might try it sometime Wells, you might find that you like it." The fire department dugout roared to life, with laughter as the police department dugout began snickering, as well. Ed turned three shades of red at the pitchers' mound.

Capt. Stanley shot her a look that said 'cool it' and she sheepishly replied, "Sorry, Sir, it's just that sometimes my mouth overrides the good intentions of my brain trying to keep my mouth shut…I'll try not to let it happen again."

He nodded to her and then called off the batting line-up. She was batting fifth in the line-up, right after Johnny Gage, but before Chet Kelly.

The softball game started off slowly, neither team scoring for the first three innings. Finally in the bottom of the fourth inning, the Beat Boys scored three runs when Pete hit a homerun with two on base.

Over in the Fire Fellas dugout, Mikki was talking the team up with the best of them; encouraging the batter, high-fiving everyone, and had even slapped a rump or two before she realized what she was doing.

After seeing the startled look on Hank Stanley's face after she had given him a swat, Mikki suddenly realized that these weren't her buddies, pals, and teammates from back home. They were total complete strangers who were probably shocked and appalled at her behavior; or unaccustomed to such behavior from a female, at the very least. _Oh heck, let 'em sweat it out! _She thought, with a wicked grin on her face.

In the top of the fifth inning, the Fire Fellas tied the game when Roy DeSoto, batting lead off, hit a double, followed by a single from Mike Stoker. A long, high fly out by Marco Lopez, drove home Roy and Mike, making the score 3 to 2; Johnny then belted out a triple, driven home by a line drive single from Mikki, past Jim, who was playing short stop. The game was tied 3 to 3 at that point. Two more outs followed and the score going into the bottom of the fifth was still 3 to 3, and the wives in the stands were going crazy and hooping and hollering for their men.

The sixth inning was as uneventful as the fifth inning was exciting, though the score was still tied at 3 to 3.

In the top of the seventh inning, Chet Kelly was up to bat first, and he managed a base hit. The rally was on, and the next four batters had base hits, bringing in two more runs; 5 to 3. Mikki came to bat, and Ed Wells decided that she needed to be shaken up just a bit. He threw two balls and two strikes on her, never letting up on the innuendoes about girls playing ball with the guys. Behind the plate, Pete could see by her body language that she was getting a bit miffed at Ed, "Calm down, Mikki…he's trying to get you upset so you'll strike out."

Simultaneously, Ed released the pitched as Mikki grunted back at Pete, "Over my dead body!" She swung with all of her might, the bat rang out, and quick as a wink, Wells was on the ground, holding the family jewels and doing his best not to toss his cookies. It wasn't the hardest hit she'd ever had, but it was the most effective…not to mention the most satisfying; and, Mikki made it to first base with time to spare, and two more runs scored, making it 7 to 3.

Pete, behind home plate, lowered his head and chuckled lightly, thinking, _That had to have hurt, but Wells couldn't possibly think that he could go on all day heckling her and not pay for it somehow!_

Several minutes later, Ed stood up and limped off of the field, being replaced as pitcher by Mike, who shot Mikki a look that said, 'that was just low…but I think it drove your point home.'

At first base, Brinkman asked her "Did you do that on purpose, or was it just an accident?" No sooner was the question asked, than the next batter up had hit the ball on the ground, and before Mikki took off for second base she said "Yeah," leaving Brinkman to decipher which part of the question she had just answered.

The next batter up hit a hard grounder right up the middle; Mikki ran with all her might to third, rounded it, feeling her ankle strain as she did and then she slid into home, feet first with her left leg under her, left arm outstretched to touch the base. Just as the ball was landing in Pete's glove, the aftermath of the momentum twisted Mikki's body sideways, driving her into Pete and knocking him backwards toward the backstop fence.

"SAFE!" the Umpire yelled. 8 to 3 now.

Pete stood up slowly, shaking his head and wondering _what the hell just hit me?_ Mikki was slowly getting up at home plate and he noticed that she was limping toward the dugout, and holding her left outer thigh. _Oooh…she's probably got one heck of a strawberry forming…not to mention she's favoring that ankle._

Once in the dugout, "Have Roy or Johnny look at that ankle," Hank told her.

"It's okay…just strained a little with coming around third, nothing that…"

She found herself on the business end of one of Capt. Stanley's 'I want no argument' looks and sat down on the bench, and holding her foot out to Johnny and Roy.

Johnny started to untie her shoe and she reached down, slapping his hand out of the way,  
"NO! Don't take it off…if something's wrong, I'll never get it back on and I still have a half inning to play…and I intend on playing it!"

"We have to make sure that it is okay and that nothing's broken." Roy tried to reason with her.

"Just tape it up and if it still hurts after the game, I'll go to the hospital. I promise."

"Well I have to take your shoe off to tape it up, so I'll just have a look at it, just the same." Again Johnny started to reach for the laces.

Mikki pulled her foot back abruptly and in her most sincere and convincing voice, "Look guys, here's the deal, this happens every time I put some momentum into rounding third base. Trust me, the bone in there is rubber…just tape the ankle, shoe and all, so that I can play the last half of this inning; otherwise you're short a person on this team and will have to forfeit. We've fought back too hard to give in now."

Hank had sauntered over and was listening to the exchange. He watched as the next three batters flew out, lined out, and grounded out, respectively. He didn't like what he saw in the other dugout; they were getting fired up over there. Turning to Johnny he said, "She's an adult, she walked over here from home plate without a problem, tape her up like she wants." And then he turned to Mikki, "If it gives you ANY problems, whatsoever, while you're standing out in left center, you're going to the hospital right after the game. Deal?"

"Deal…thanks, Captain." She flashed him a relieved grin to which he shook his head and muttered, "You're as much of twit as the rest of these guys…no wonder you fit in on this team."

Johnny taped her heel and ankle, shoe and all, and she took the field with the rest of the Fire Fellas as they went into the bottom half of the last inning.

The Fire Fellas were up by five runs, and try as they might, the Beat Boys just couldn't bring it to the table and the final score was 8 to 6, Fire Fellas.

After the game, everyone began to gather their equipment and after a quick trip to the restrooms to wash up, they all headed over the picnic tables for their late afternoon lunch.

Pete caught up with Mikki over at the picnic table and noticed that she was still limping quite prominently. "Do you want me to get you an ice pack for that ankle?"

"No thanks, I'm good. I need to take a peace offering over to Wells, though, so I'll make up a fresh one for him."

"Uhm…I don't know if that would be such a good idea…he may not want to see you right now."

"Well this will make him feel better, I'm sure." Mikki began to peel off her softball uniform pants as Pete watched in horror as she did so. She suddenly realized what he was thinking and she said, "Relax, Pete…I have shorts on under these pants!" Immediately Pete's face reddened when he realized that she realized what he'd been thinking.

Sliding the rest of the way out of the pants, Pete saw one huge strawberry on her left outer thigh. "That's gotta hurt!" he exclaimed.

"It ain't no walk in the park, that's for sure." She had borrowed the first aid kit from the fire department guys and was dabbing at the wound with a peroxide doused cotton ball, gritting her teeth against the pain of the sting as she did so.

Mike and Jim and Jean found their way over to Mikki, "Good heavens! Mikki you're hurt!" Jean cried out.

"Ooooh…Mikki, that's just nasty looking." Mike added, taking another cotton ball and soaking it with peroxide. He then began to dab the injured area with the fresh cotton ball.

Pete stood there watching, willing himself to not reach out and deck Mike a good one. _Stop it Peter J.; they're friends, it's only natural for him to want to help her. Still…I don't like it that they're that comfortable together that he can just put his hands all over her!_ Thankfully for Pete's peace of mind, the whole ministration only took less than a minute.

"Ouch…that's gonna hurt for awhile." Jim offered.

Grabbing a baggie and putting ice in it, Mikki limped over to where Ed Wells was sitting, with a glum look on his face. He looked up and saw Mikki limping his way with an ice pack and all but cringed when she held it out to him, "Peace offering. I hope the damage isn't permanent…I'm not usually that good of an aim…but then I've never had such an obnoxious target to aim at, before. What d'ya say we call a truce, huh?"

Ed laughed at her slightly and then peeked at the strawberry that was angrily forming as the minutes passed, "I'd say you got your fair share of what was coming to you. Truce." He said as he reached out to take the ice pack in his left hand. He then extended his right hand to her and she readily shook it before turning and heading back to the others.

Pete, Jim, Mike, and Jean had watched the entire scene transpire and were amazed that Ed and Mikki had actually shook hands with each other.

Back over at the picnic tables, Pete reached for her arm and gently persuaded her to sit down on the bench. He then made up an ice pack and laid it across her ankle before going over to the food table and fixing plate of food for her and one for himself.

No man should be this sweet and still be single! Mikki thought. "Thanks, Pete…for everything." She reached out and held his hand for a brief minute, before sensing that he was a little uncomfortable that everyone around was watching the scene, so she let go.

The five of them sat there talking and eating, re-hashing the game and various plays, bumbles and bloopers. Most of the other picnic tables were within five feet of theirs so there was a lot of inter-chatter going on, as well.

Mikki noticed that several of the women were glaring at her, while others would cast a glance in her direction and then lean close, whispering to their friends in a co-conspirator type way. She tried her best to just ignore it, but deep down, she had to admit that it did hurt a little. She tried to concentrate on talking with Jean, but the two of them just didn't have a lot in common.

Beginning to feel smothered, Mikki finished picking at her food and limped over to the trash to throw away her plate. Pete was watching her and was just about to say something to her but instead of coming back to the table, she continued to limp her way over to the pond area, where she sat down on the bank, gazing out at the water.

Mike, having watched the whole scene as it transpired, directed his words to Pete more than anyone else at the table, "Don't try to understand her…it takes years of practice; just give her the space that she's wanting right now. She'll be fine in a few minutes; trust me on this, Pete."

Eyes trained on Mikki's retreat, Pete only nodded silently.

"Does she always go off alone?" Jean wondered out loud.

"Only when she's trying to think through something. Like I said, just give her a few minutes to herself and she'll be fine."

Several minutes later, the picnic tables were beginning to clear and everyone was finding favored groups to sit down on the grass and visit with. Jean had gone over to sit with several of the other officers' wives and girlfriends along with some of the wives and girlfriends of the fire fighters.

Mikki made her way over and sat down on the grass next to Jean, who looked over and gave her a re-assuring smile before turning to the others and joining into the conversation, which seemed to be centered around children and manicures. Mikki really felt out of place, but sat quietly listening, only pretending to be interested while thinking that she'd really rather be over in the guys group…at least with them, she had something in common.

_Okay, sit here for a few more minutes and then get up on the pretense of going to he restroom and veer off for the pond on the way back…yeah, that's what I'll do._

Pete, Jim, and Mike had gone over to stand with some of the other guys. The topic of conversation with the guys centered on the game.

Mikki decided that it was time to take her walk; as she passed by another group of wives, she heard comments about girls trying to be like the guys; about 'her' making the moves on their husbands, and various other comments to that effect.

Over in Jean's group, the talk was turning to similar topics now that Mikki was gone.

"Did you see the way she kept touching our guys? I don't know what her problem is; she isn't one of the guys, maybe we should tell her we don't want her around them." This came from a girlfriend of one of the officers.

Capt. Stanley's wife joined in with, "Oh, I think it's kind of nice that she's not afraid to do something that she wants to do. Besides, I loved the look on Hanks' face when she patted his rump; and who knows, since the Fire Fellas won, and she played a big part in that happening, he just may be in the mood to celebrate even after we get home!"

"Well, I don't want her around Roy…or Johnny for that matter. She's nothing but trouble. Jean, I wouldn't think that you'd want her around Jim, after all, as cute as he is, she's liable to set her sights on trying to snag him away. I know I am not going to tolerate Roy being around her again." This was from Joann DeSoto.

Jean had heard enough; "Listen to you guys! She's just a woman, who happens to be in a predominately male profession. She has to be able to fit in with them or she isn't going to be able to do her job. As for her 'setting her sights on Jim,' I happen to know that she only has eyes for Pete. She doesn't even give that handsome partner of hers a second look!"

"Just how well do you really know her, Jean?" Joann asked.

"She's staying with our next door neighbor...her great aunt; they both are."

"So she's living with her partner, but dating Pete?" This came from a long time girlfriend of Brinkman's.

"No, they aren't living together…they are guests in her aunts' house while they are here doing a job with the FBI."

"Well, I still wouldn't let my guard down around her, if I were you." This came from Betty Wells.

"Okay, you know what…she saved Jimmy's life the other week. He fell down a storm drain during those torrential rains that we were having and she found him so am not going to sit here and listen to all of you judge her when you don't even know her!" And with that, Jean promptly rose up off of the ground and went over to the other group of women. Hearing their comments as well was enough to make her sick to her stomach. She left that group as well and went over to putter around at the picnic tables.

Mikki had gone to the restroom and then made her way back over to the pond, sitting down where she had earlier. A short while later, Pete came up and sat down next to her, taking her hand in his and placing a tender kiss on the back of it. "Want to talk about it?" he asked.

Mikki shook her head, not trusting herself to speak just yet. She was very close to tears.

"Okay; when you're ready, then." That was all of the prompting that Mikki needed.

"I just wanted to come over here and sit…I don't really have anything in common with them, Pete. The topic of conversation was kids…I don't have any. Then they switched to manicures…well, let's see, it's kind of hard to make a lightening flash draw with inch-long fingernails, so I don't have those, either. I don't fit in with the women…I don't fit in with the guys…" She then looked directly into Pete's eyes and he could see the pain in hers, "Pete, where DO I fit in?"

"You fit in, Mikki…you fit in more than you know. In your own special way, whether you realize it or not, you have made your mark on everyone out here today. You've got those hose jockey's over there singing you accolades on your softball skills; And Mac was over there telling Hank that you're on our team for the next game and I'm not so sure that Hank was all too happy about that."

"Okay, but what about the women, Pete. Jean is the only one that will even talk to me. The others just glare at me like I've got some contagious disease. And the snide remarks about wanting to 'steal their guys from them…' heck, if I wanted to hook up with someone on a permanent basis, it sure wouldn't be someone that was married…I'll be darned if I'm going to waste precious time undoing someone else's mistakes! That's what my professional job's for. I sure don't need to do it in my personal life too!"

Pete laughed lightly at her logic, "Well then I'm glad I've never been married because I really do enjoy your company and I would hate to think that you wouldn't want to take a chance on dating me because of any bad habits I may have developed over the years."

"Oh, don't even get me started on undoing the bad habits of bachelors…" Mikki chided, as she laughed along with Pete. She was feeling a little better about things after talking with him.

"C'mon, let's go back over to the guys." Hand in hand they walked back to where the guys were all gathered. Chet Kelly gave them a perplexed look and said, "I thought you came here with their relief pitcher?"

Mikki's quick wit kicked in, "I did…but I'm going home with their catcher." The comment left Chet speechless as he just stared at her in disbelief. The rest of the crew laughed at him.

Pete gave her hand a slight squeeze, letting her know that he was pleased that she would be going home with him. She looked up at him and smiled.

The afternoon was passing quickly and the couples began to pack up their belongings and head off toward home. Pete, Jim, and Mike carried the leftover picnic fares and softball equipment to the cars while Jean and Mikki hung back slightly.

"Mikki, I'm sorry the other wives and girlfriends weren't very nice to you today. I hope you know that not all of us feel that way."

"Jean, it's okay. You don't have to apologize for them. I'm sure that it's a strange situation for them, and sometimes that's just how people react to strange situations. I'm just glad that you don't feel that way…you don't do you?" The last part was punctuated with questioning eyes.

Jean gave Mikki a hug, "No, Mikki, I don't…not at all."

Returning Jean's hug, "Thanks, Jean…that means a lot to me."

Catching up with the guys, they all bid their 'goodbyes' and then got into their cars to leave.

"Do you need to stop at your aunts' house?" Pete inquired.

"No, I've got a fresh change of clothes in my gym bag back there." Referring to the bag that Mike had thrown into Pete's car before they left the park.

Pete gave her a knowing smile, "So…you planned on coming home with me all along, then, huh?" _I like her thinking!_

"No…I thought I might want to change out my grubby uniform and into something clean after the game…but since none of the other players did, I didn't want to seem too prissy…you know what I mean? But then, maybe I should have…it might have softened some of the women's attitudes toward me."

Pete couldn't help but laugh at her explanation as he reached over took her hand, thinking

_I wish you could have had a better experience with the wives and girlfriends…you didn't deserve the cold shoulder that you were getting from them. _"You know, they just aren't used to women that do the same job as men. They'll come around in time, you'll see."

"Mmmm…maybe; maybe not. Some of the opinions that I heard floating between them are the same opinions that will keep those women oppressed the rest of their lives; afraid to try something that THEY want to do. It's a shame that they are so wrapped up into conventional male and female roles that they will never take that step of risk to realize their full potential."

"Well, to tell you the truth, they all seem quite happy with taking care of their husbands and children. There's nothing wrong with that, is there? I mean, why shake something up if it's working, right?"

"No, Pete; there's nothing at all wrong with that…if that's what they really want in life, rather than just what's expected out of them."

"So…what do you want out of life, Mikki? I mean REALLY want? Are you happy?"

"Believe it or not, most of the time I am happy…or at least content. It hasn't always been that way; and it certainly hasn't been that way in the last several months, but things really seemed to be looking up these days…must be the company I'm keeping is all I can figure." Mikki gave Pete a shy sideways glance and squeezed his hand. He squeezed back and smiled at her.

Before long, they were at Pete's apartment and sharing a hot shower and washing each other's backs.

"Ooohhhh…that feels so, so good, Pete!" Mikki moaned, standing under the steady stream of hot water. Pete was standing behind her, one arm around her waist as he was rubbing the soapy washcloth in small circles on her back with the other hand, all while he was nibbling at the base of her neck.

Turning around as quickly as the small confines of the shower would allow, Mikki pressed her body to Pete's as she claimed his lips in a very wanting kiss.

Pulling away, Pete was giving her a look that said he could devour her right there and in a deep, thick, desire filled voice he said, "Mikki…I think this shower has to be over for now…I want to make love to you, right now."

Mikki, reaching behind her to shut off the water wasn't about to put up any resistance, "I want that too, Pete." She took his hand and stepping out of the shower, still dripping wet, led him down the hallway toward the bedroom.

Lying there in the afterglow of their lovemaking, Mikki, in Petes' arms, head resting on his shoulder, "Pete? Are you asleep?"

"Nuh-uh, are you?" Was his groggy reply.

"No…I can't sleep. I'm wide awake."

Thinking that Mikki was ready for round two, Pete let out a groan and rolled over ever so slightly so that he was facing her. "Do you realize that I need about four more hours of sleep a night than what you seem to? And that you are exhausting me to no end?"

Mikki laughed at his exasperated expression, "Relax, I just wanted to roll over, but I didn't want to disturb you if you were already asleep."

"Oh…okay." He moved his arm from around her so that she could roll over; in doing so, she rolled onto her injured thigh and let at a small yelp, startling Pete.

"Are you okay?"

"I can't lay like that…it hurts. How about you turn over and I'll hold you tonight?"

He gave her a lingering kiss and said, "I think I'd like that," as he turned over and she scooted up behind him, draping her arm across his waist. They stayed in that position the entire night.

The next morning as the sunshine came in through the window, Mikki tried to roll over onto her back. It was the most painful thing that she'd felt in a long time. Letting out a groan, she continued to turn slowly onto her back. As she was laying there thinking about every ache and pain that was screaming at her, Pete slowly rolled over, letting out a slight groan of his own, and draped an arm over her.

"Good morning, Beautiful. Everything okay?"

"No…my entire body aches all over. Even my eyelashes hurt when I blink!"

"Oh, so the little lady isn't as tough as she seems, huh?"

"Let's just say it's been a couple of months since I used some of those muscles that came out of semi-retirement yesterday. Besides, I do believe that I just heard a small groan coming from you when you turned over a few minutes ago. Anything you want to confess?"

"Yeah…it's been awhile since I was bowled over at home plate. I hadn't exactly planned on that happening. My back is just little stiff this morning."

Mikki had to chuckle at Pete and the grimace on his face when he tried to sit up. "Are you sure that you're okay, Pete?"

"Yes, I'm sure…I think I need to stretch a minute or two before I try to get out of bed, though."

"Okay, well, you lay here and stretch, I'm going to go make some coffee. And, if you can manage to roll over on your stomach, I'll give you a back massage." With that being said, she rolled out of bed and hobbled slowly to the kitchen to put on the coffee.

_Mmmm…now that's a very tempting offer, _Pete thought as he slowly rolled over onto his stomach, anticipating Mikki's return.

Coffee on and brewing, Mikki limped her way back into the bedroom and crawled onto the bed next to Pete. She began to massage his neck and shoulders, working her way down to the lower back, not stopping until she reached his toes; she then worked her way slowly back up, leaving no part of his body untouched by her tender ministrations. Pete was eliciting low, guttural moans the whole time, giving Mikki every indication that he was enjoying the tantalizingly tender attentions immeasurably.

Leaning down and whispering in his ear, "You have to stop moaning like that or I am going to have to roll you over and have my way with you."

"Do you really think that I'd try to stop you?" Pete asked as he rolled over onto his back, pulling Mikki down on top of him and claiming her mouth in a passionate kiss.

It was another hour before they finally emerged from the bedroom, and knowing that they both had several things that they needed to tend to before the days' end, they chose to shower separately. After a leisurely brunch, Mikki had Pete drive her back to her Aunt Gerties' house so that she and Mike could prepare for their classes the next day.

Mikki knew that Pete had to be at work early the next day, so she thought it would be best if she stayed at her aunts' house that evening. Knowing that he wouldn't see her until after work on Monday, when Pete dropped her off, he did so with a kiss and a promise to pick her up for late dinner Monday night.


	15. Chapter 15

Lost and Found

Chapter 15

_Sometime during the night at Aunt Gerties'…._

_RING….RING…RING…._

Mikki rolled over and grabbed the annoying phone off of the cradle "Hello?" Her voice was groggy, and she was still half-asleep. Several minutes later, and wide awake, Mikki crept into Mike's room and whispered "Mike…wake up; Mike…wake up, we have to leave."

Groggily, "What? Mikki, it's two-thirty in the morning…we don't have to be at the school until nine-thirty. Go back to bed…or take the car and go wake Pete up at this ungodly hour!" He rolled over, burroughing farther into the covers.

Mikki jumped on the bed, startling Mike half out of his wits.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" He yelled at her.

"Mike, we have to go. The Bureau called; it's happening all over again. They've got a little girl missing and it's the same m.o. as before. They think we've got a copycat on our hands. Get up, we have to leave within the hour. We've been assigned the case. They figure if it is a genuine copycat, then we already have a head start on him since we handled the original."

This was enough to get Mike's full attention and he was up before his eyes could adjust to the light that Mikki had flipped on while talking.

"What about your Aunt? She'll wonder where we are when she gets home from your other aunt's house on Wednesday."

"I'll leave her a quick note and let her know that I'll call her when I know when we are coming back…or if we are."

"Okay, but what about Pete? Your aunt won't be home until later this week; isn't he supposed to pick you up or meet you for a late dinner after work tomorrow?"

"I'll scribble out note to him and leave it on the Reed's mailbox. They'll see to it that he gets it. I'll just tell him that I will call and explain what's going on. He's a cop, he'll understand."

"Well, I'm going to call Barbara Ann and tell her and then I'll get packed. Give me about a half hour…if you expect me to take the first leg of driving, then I've gotta get a shower and wake up."

Mikki, already on her way out of the room, raised her hand in a wave that said 'okay, get to it.'

Mikki went downstairs and got a piece of paper, pen and an envelope from Aunt Gertie's desk and sat down to scribble out a quick note to Pete.

_Dear Pete,_

_I am sorry I can't tell you this in person, but there just isn't time for _

_that right now. We have been called back to Denver on assignment. _

_I will explain further when I have a chance to call you._

_I'm not sure when I'll be back, but hopefully it will be soon. I know_

_I will miss you terribly while I am gone…hopefully you will miss_

_me, just a little, too. _

_These past couple of weeks with you have been really terrific. More so_

_than I could have ever imagined in my wildest dreams. Spending time_

_with you has really made me take notice of the things in life, in my life, _

_that are missing…things that you have shown me, that I want. _

_Having you in my life, even as a very good friend, though we've shared so_

_much more than that, has given me a reason to want to come back here to _

_Los Angeles, to explore the possibility of making a life with someone that_

_I have come to care deeply about; I wouldn't hesitate to even say, someone_

_that I have found myself falling in love with._

_Nobody knows where today may take us, or tomorrow may lead us, but_

_I do know that with you, I would like to explore that journey of possibility._

_Until I see you again, be safe and know that you are always in my thoughts._

_Love,_

_Mikki_

Mikki folded the letter into the envelope, sealed it and then wrote 'Officer Peter J. Malloy, Los Angeles Police Department' on the front. Then, grabbing a clothespin from the laundry area she quickly went over to the Reeds' and clipped the letter to the mailbox. She had no idea that the letter would blow away before Jim or Jean could retrieve it and give to Pete.

With that done, she quickly packed her suitcase and scribbled a note to Aunt Gertie. Within the hour, she and Mike were on the road and headed to Denver.

_Monday night…_

Pete knocked on the door of Gertie Hastings' house a little harder this second time around. Still, he received no answer. Pete was more than a little disappointed; he had been looking forward to seeing Mikki all day long.

_Maybe something came up and they had to go somewhere…still, I would have thought she would have left a message at the station, for me…or with Jean, at least. I guess I'll call her tomorrow and find out what happened. _Finally, he gave up and went back to his car, got in, and pulled away from the curb.

Pete lay awake a good part of the night, wondering where Mikki could have gone. He finally dozed off just a couple of hours before the alarm went off.

_Tuesday afternoon, just after roll call…_

"Pete, could you stay a minute after roll call; I need to talk to you."

"Yeah, sure Mac." _I wonder what that's all about. _"Jim, why don't you go get the shotgun and I'll meet you out at the car."

"Sure, Pete." Jim left the room, leaving Pete and Mac as the only ones left in the room.

"What's wrong, Mac?" Pete asked his sergeant.

"Well, I'm hoping that you can tell me…Mikki and Mike didn't show up at the school they were supposed to be at yesterday…at all…and they didn't call to let anyone know what was going on. Do you know why?

"No, Mac, I don't know. Mikki and I were supposed to have dinner together last night after work, but when I went to pick her up, nobody answered. I just thought maybe something came up and she had to cancel, but didn't have a chance. I can't imagine what would have kept her from the schools, though." Now Pete was perplexed.

"That's what I figured, Pete." And then seeing the concern on his officer's features, he offered "I'll tell you what, I'll call the local office and see what I can find out. Hopefully I'll have an answer for you by shifts' end. He then dismissed Pete to head out for his shift.

In the squad car, Jim couldn't help but notice that Pete kept checking his watch every few minutes. He appeared deep in thought.

_Nothing ventured, nothing gained, _"Spill it, Pete…what's eating at you?" Jim inquired.

"Hmmm? Oh…nothing, Jim…just thinking."

"C'mon Pete, I know better than that; on a normal watch you check your watch maybe two or three times at the most…today, you aren't letting two minutes pass before you look at it! What gives?"

Pete gave Jim an inquisitive look, "You didn't see or hear from Mikki or Mike, last night or today, did you?"

"No, but weren't you picking her up for dinner last night?"

"Well, I thought that I was, but when I went over there, no one answered the door…and no one is answering the phone over there, either. Not even her aunt."

"Mrs. Hastings is out of town visiting her sister. She'll be back sometime tomorrow. Maybe something just came up and Mikki didn't have time to call you." Jim reasoned.

"I already thought about that, but something Mac said to me after roll call, makes me think that something else is going on."

"What'd he say?"

"He said that neither she, nor Mike showed up for their school assignments on Monday; never contacted the school to let them know, either. Mac's going to try and contact the local FBI office and see if he can find out what's going on."

Beep, beep, beep…

"One Adam-12, 415 Domestic, 247 Blankenship Dr. handle Code 2"

Picking up the mic, Jim acknowledged, "247 Blankenship Dr., One Adam-12, Roger."

Arriving a short time later, the officers were greeted by a boy of about eleven. "Oh, hi Officers…I guess the neighbors called you again, huh?"

"What's your name, son?" Jim asked.

"Billy Johnson…I guess you're here 'cause my mom and her boyfriend are fighting again. They always fight; you can hear them in there yelling…sometimes they even take the kitchen knives and chase each other…but that's usually when they are drinking."

Pete and Jim exchanged looks, as if to say, _This boy has seen to much fighting in his young life if he's not even upset that his mom maybe be fighting with someone and using knives while doing so._

"Have they been drinking today, Billy?" Pete asked.

"No, but I think they were taking some pills and smoking dope earlier." Again, the boy was nonchalant about the whole thing.

"What's your moms' name, Billy? And her boyfriend?" Pete inquired.

"My moms' name is Shirley Johnson and her boyfriend is Phil…but I don't know his last name."

"Okay, Billy, you stay out here; we'll go see what's going on." Jim told the boy.

As they approached the front door, they couldn't hear anything coming from inside. Rapping sharply on the door, "Police, Ms. Johnson; open up."

A few seconds later, the woman came to the door, cigarette in hand, dress half torn off of her. "Yeah, what d'ya want? Them nosy neighbors call you again?"

"Ma'am, I'm Officer Malloy and this is Officer Reed; we received a call about a domestic disturbance. Can we come in and talk to you, please?"

"No you can't come in…me and Phil, my boyfriend, we was just having a little disagreement…we was getting ready to 'make up' if you know what I mean, when you all came knocking. Care to join us, sweetie…you're kind of cute." She directed her comment to Jim.

"Babe, you comin' back in here or you want me out here?" A man, who the officers figured was 'Phil' came out of the other room and sidled up to Ms. Johnson; then noticing the officers, he frowned, "Oh man, can't those nosy neighbors ever let anyone have a little argument without calling the cops! That really dampens the mood! I'm gonna go take a nap." And with that, he turned around and went to the couch and lay down.

"Oh hell, it's just as well…wouldn't want the kid to walk in on us, anyway." And she too, turned and walked away from the door, leaving Pete and Jim standing on the front porch, by themselves. The looked at each other, shrugged and headed back toward their cruiser. Billy hadn't even waited for them; he had taken off as well.

"Well, partner…I wouldn't have believed it if we hadn't been on the call ourselves. Put us back in service…that is unless you want to stay for their party…'sweetie'…" Pete snickered, earning him a nasty look from Jim.

"One Adam-12 to dispatch, show us clear and back in service."

"One Adam-12, roger."

Jim and Pete continued to cruise in semi silence, making small talk every now and then, mostly centered around trivial subjects, such as the weather.

The evening turned out to be relatively uneventful for the partners and before they knew it, their watch was over and they were headed back to the station.

"You want to come over for awhile tonight, Pete? Maybe have a beer or two?"

"Mmmm….as tempting as that sounds, partner, I think I'm going to take a rain check. I didn't sleep too well last night; I think I'm just going to head on home and turn in early tonight. _After I talk to Mac and see if he found out anything._

"Suit yourself, then…but if you change your mind, come on over, I'll be up for awhile."

"Thanks, Jim…for the offer."

Casting a glance at his partner, Jim couldn't help but think, _Boy, this thing with Mikki is really eating Pete up. I hope he or Mac hears something soon._

After turning in the shotgun and the keys to squad car, they turned in the few reports and then went into the locker room to change into their civilian clothes. Just as Pete was donning his jacket, Mac walked in.

"Pete, I just got off of the phone with the local FBI office. They wouldn't give me a lot of detail, but they said that Mikki and Mike were called back to Denver regarding the last case that they had handled out there…something about a kidnapper. Apparently they were summoned back on very short notice in the middle of the night."

"That's all they'd tell you, Mac?"

"That and the fact that they would contact the schools on the list and let them know about the change in plans for now. They wouldn't give me any other details."

"Well did they say if there was phone number or anything that we could contact them at?"

Smiling at his friend, "I tried to get you one, Pete, but you know how the Feds can be…very secretive. I did ask them to get a message to Mikki, though…to call you either here or at home as soon as possible."

Pete offered a slight smile in return, "Thanks, Mac; I appreciate that."

"No problem…now go home, you look beat."

"I'm going. Have a good evening Mac…and thanks again."

The next two weeks progressed on in the normal everyday routine for Pete, though nothing about the days felt 'routine.' He had finally received the letter that Mikki had let for him. It was found by a concerned citizen and delivered to the police station during one of Pete's shift. It was a definite eye opener for him, and had him doing some real soul searching as he waited to hear from Mikki…a wait that seemed to be dragging on and on.

While he was ever the consummate professional at work, not becoming distracted by outside influences, Pete's off duty time was consumed by thoughts of Mikki and of why she hadn't yet called him. He just couldn't understand why, especially after, for the hundredth time, he read the words that she had written to him. He spent a fair amount of time going from worried, to upset, to sulky and feeling sorry for him self for missing someone that obviously didn't miss him as much as her letter said that she would.

_Three weeks after Mikki and Mike had left for Denver…_

_Ring, ring, ring…the phone next to Pete's bed rang at 2:42 a.m…_

_Who calls at this hour of the night? _Pete wondered as he glanced at the clock and made a grab for the phone, answering in a gruff voice, "Hello!"

"Pete…It's Mikki…I'm sorry I'm calling at this hour…"

Sitting up in bed, all traces of gruffness gone, replaced by a tinge of excitement at hearing Mikki's voice, "Mikki! It's good to hear from you…I've been wondering when you'd call. How have you been? When are you coming back?"

"I'm okay, Pete…I've been okay; I don't have a lot of time to talk, I have to get back to work. I wouldn't be home right now if the powers that be hadn't made me leave for awhile…they seem to think that I need to sleep. Imagine that." Her voice was strained and tired sounding. Mikki knew that she probably wasn't making much sense to Pete right now.

"Mikki, you sure you're okay…you sound tired, what's going on?"

Her thoughts jumbled and her mind half-numb, Mikki took a deep breath, "Pete, I am tired…" And then stifling a yawn, "This is the first chance I've had to call you since Mike and I left. Things are bad here, right now…Mike's been kidnapped and…"

"WHAT?" Pete wasn't sure that he'd heard correctly.

"Mike's been kidnapped…Look, maybe I'd better start at the beginning and just give you the condensed version."

Pete was fully awake now and found that his nerves were on edge with anticipation of the coming explanation.

"Mike and I were called back here on a copycat kidnapping case…a copycat of the one we nailed just over six months ago. The guy nabbed a little six-year-old girl. The brass wanted us on it since we handled the original…they figured that would give us a leg up on the copycat. Long story short, after two weeks, we tracked to the guy to an old abandoned farm; we were staking it out, waiting for our backup when we heard the little girl screaming from inside an old barn on the property. Mike bailed out and took off toward the barn while I radioed to let the back up know that we were moving in."

Mikki's voice became very strained and she had to pause for a moment before continuing, "Mike went in, and I heard several shots…the guy must have gotten the drop on Mike somehow. Next thing I know, the guy comes blasting through the side of the barn in a car…I could see Mike slumped over in the passenger side…the girl was still screaming…It was all happening so fast…too fast."

"I ran into the barn, expecting to find the girl…I found a tape recorder instead! By the time I was back in the car, the kidnapper was long gone…and he's got my partner…who may or may not be alive even as we speak. I know he had to be alive when the guy took him, otherwise he wouldn't have taken him…I think that was the kidnappers' intention, not to kill him, but to kidnap him. He's playing cat and mouse with us. To make matters worse, we don't know if he still has the girl, or whether or not she's still alive."

"Mik, are you okay? How are you holding up?" Pete's voice held a considerable amount of concern and Mikki knew that it was for Mike as well as for her.

"I'm as okay as I can be right now, Pete. Mike's still out there…I've gotta find him. We've been following leads, but every time that we appear to be getting close, the slippery little scumbag disappears."

"Mikki, I'm sorry, I don't know what to say…I know you'll find him…he'll be okay; like you said, it sounds like this guy wants to play cat and mouse and he's using Mike as the bait. Do you have any idea who it is that you're dealing with?"

"I…we…have a general idea. If it's the guy that we are pretty sure that it is, he's got a wrap sheet three miles long…kidnapping, aggravated assault, armed robbery…suspect in two other ongoing kidnapping and murder investigations, one in Wyoming and one in New Mexico."

"What's your next move?"

"Right now, it's to go back to the office; check out a couple of other leads that we've had to put on the back burner for a couple of days…you know, cover all the bases. I can't help but feel that we are closing in, though…and I can't help but worry that we'll be too late; he's had Mike for a week now…and if he's shot, and bleeding…" Once again, her voice trailed off, leaving her sentence unfinished.

_I wish I could be there to help you…_Pete was cursing the some seven hundred miles separating Mikki from him right now. "Mikki, I know I don't have to tell you this…but I'm going to anyway; be careful, keep your eyes open and your head low…this guy sounds dangerous. Find Mike and the girl, bring them home safe, but keep yourself safe as well, okay? And when this is all finished…come back to L.A….I miss you."

"Pete, I miss you too. I have to go now, but I'll call again when I have a chance. Take care of yourself; I'll call soon, I promise. Goodbye." Mikki hung up the phone.

Fully awake, now, Pete's thoughts were going full bore as he quietly hung up the phone. He tried to lay back down for a couple more hours of sleep before his alarm was to go off, but it was a moot point; his thoughts were on Mikki, Mike, and the little girl, and sleep had no place in those thoughts.

The next day at work, Pete filled Mac and Jim in on what he had found out from Mikki the night before. Both were stunned beyond words at the developments they had been enlightened of. Pete knew just how they felt because he too, was still reeling from hearing about the situation.

*****************

Daily life went on in a normal fashion for Pete, other than the fact that each evening that he was home, try as he might, he couldn't will the phone to ring and bring him the good news that Mike and the girl had been found and were safe.

It had been a little over a week since Pete had heard from Mikki last, when finally at long last, his phone rang just as he was coming in from work.

Picking up the receiver, "Hello?"

"Hey Pete, it's Mikki!" Though she sounded every bit as tired as she did the last time they spoke, her voice also held traces of her normal spunky self.

"Mikki!" Pete exclaimed, "How are you? Did you find them? Is everything okay?"

Laughing at the mini interrogation, "Pete, will you slow down and let me answer the questions! First of all, yes, we found them…and other than some minor injuries and dehydration, for the most part, they are both doing fine. Mike's going to be in the hospital for a few days, and Hannah, the little girl…well they will probably keep her for a few days as well. Thankfully, he didn't physically hurt her; naturally, she was scared out of her wits, and she was suffering from mal-nourishment and dehydration, but other than that, she was okay. Listen, I really can't talk right now, I just wanted to give you the heads up; I'll call you again as soon as I can…I promise."

"Mikki, wait!" Pete spoke with urgency.

"Yeah?"

"Are YOU okay?"

"Uhm…yeah, Pete, I'm okay…and we caught the guy…and he's still alive, if that's the question that you don't want to ask. No non-professionalism; no judge, jury and executioner moves on my part this time…and no regrets, either."

Mikki could almost hear the smile in his voice, "That's good to hear, Mikki. I, uhm, I'll let you get back to what you need to do now…but before you hang up, I just want to tell you that…well, I…"

"I know Pete…me too. I'll call as soon as I can." She quietly hung up the phone on her end and Pete hung up on his end as well.

Hearing from Mikki had done wonders for Pete's spirits and he slept better than he had in the past few weeks. His restful, good mood was not lost on his partner the next day at work.

"Something's put a spring in your step this morning, partner. What gives?" Jim asked as they were pulling out onto the streets to begin their shift.

"Mikki called yesterday, just as I was coming in after work. They found Mike and the girl, and arrested the guy. She said that Mike and the girl are a bit on the malnourished and dehydrated side, but other than that, they are both okay…and the best part, the little girl wasn't hurt physically."

"Hey that is great news. Did she say when they are coming back?"

"No…we didn't talk long; she just called to give me the update. She'll be calling soon and then I'll ask her. I hope she comes back soon, though…I really do miss her."

"Yeah…I can tell." Jim gave his partner a knowing look.

"Just clear, us, huh?" Pete shot back.

Chuckling, Jim cleared them and then acknowledged a call regarding a burglary report.

Arriving at the complainants' residence, they introduced themselves and proceeded to fill out a report about the ransacked house. There were no witnesses or suspects so the officers' filled out the report and told the resident that the detectives would be out to speak with them.

Over the next two weeks, this was pretty much how their days went, quiet, yet busy with dead end reports, sprinkled with the sporadic car and foot chases, 211's, and domestic disturbances.

Once again, the days and nights stretched out long and empty in between Mikki's phone calls to Pete. Each time he spoke with her, he found it more difficult to hang up when they were finished talking. He missed her badly. Seven hundred miles away, she was struggling with the same feelings.

**********************

Two weeks later… Pete and Jim were just leaving work after their day shift watch had ended. As they headed towards Jim's car in the lot, neither man took much notice of the bright red mustang rag top parked just to the left of Jim's backed in Sedan. Jim had just asked Pete if he wanted to join the family for dinner, but Pete had declined, feigning fatigue. Jim knew better; he knew that Pete wanted to be at his own apartment, just in case Mikki chose that evening to call. Jim hated seeing the disappointment in his friends' face when he'd ask if she had called and Pete would just shrug his shoulders and say 'not in the last couple of days…she's busy…she'll call when she can.' Just as Pete was opening the passenger door of Jims' car, the occupant of the red Mustang opened the drivers' side door and exited the vehicle slowly and deliberately. Stepping up onto the edge of the car, so as to be able to see over the roof, the driver of the red Mustang said, "Hey Cowboy, I've got a piping hot pizza, with everything but anchovies, over here in my car and I'm looking for a friend to share it with. And the best part…I didn't have to shoot anyone in order to get a take out box from Sal…"

Whipping his head around, following the voice, Pete's face broke out into a huge grin, "MIKKI?…MIKKI! It's really you…you're here!" With that simple exclamation, Pete had rounded the car and had grabbed Mikki into a big hug, planting a gentle kiss on her lips; all the while, Jim was watching with a big smile on his face as well.

Across the parking lot, they heard, "Hey Pete…I see you still can't keep your lips off of her in public." This came from Ed Wells who was sauntering over their way.

Simultaneously, both Pete and Mikki paused their kiss long enough to say, "Can it, Wells."

By this time, Wells was in front of them, as was Jim. Both were greeting her and Wells even reached out and briefly shook her hand, asking if she were in town for the game that Saturday.

Laughing, "No, Ed…I didn't come to town for the game. I came to town to visit Pete…and to look for an apartment."

Pete didn't think his smile could get any bigger than it had upon seeing Mikki…he was wrong. The last part of her sentence brought a feeling of elation to him.

Gazing up at Pete, with adoration in her eyes, Mikki's smile matched the smile on Pete's face as the two of them embraced each other again and shared another satisfying kiss, both wondering just where this relationship might eventually lead.

The End…

I would like to express my thanks to everyone that has read this story. I hope that you found it entertaining enough to possibly want to read more of the Pete and Mikki stories in the future, should I decide to continue with this story line. Please review, as all comments and suggestions are welcome.


End file.
